stations of the cross part 1
by julia bebop
Summary: the events from blood sport are beginning to come to a holy wars between the world of humans and non humans. Will a strange allince between the goups of volts, weiss, schartz and others help stop a mad vampire from plunging the world into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Stations of the Cross

Part two of blood sport

by Julia MacGergor

(*note: sorry i could not get started. bad weather and long hours at work)

The skies looked a little funny as both Father Abel and Sister Ruth left the Honky Tonk.

Father Abel glanced up at a lamp post. he sighed as he said, "I'm glad that we are staying with some very understanding people who didn't mind us at all!"

"What do you mean?" Sister Ruth asked she stared a little confused at the priest. she tried to make sense of Father Abel's statement.

"It's like God taking care of us. We are his children. No matter what the situation is with us, our Heavenly father is watching over us!"

He thought of helping his memory by getting out and start on a search for Ruth. He rubbed his forehead gently. There was a scent of roses which h came to only Father Abel. He remembered the myth. The scent of roses meant death. Could this be a permeation of Sister Ruth's death at the hands of a demon like Cain? A cold chill ran Abel's spine. He shivered slightly as he said, "Let me think for minute. I have got to find Sister Ruth."

"Yes. I have been pale since I was a child. Gomen!" Father Abel nodded. He stood up from where he was sitting at. There was a light that cast down from a small window. It was in the shape of a cross. He said, "See…there is a sign from God!"

"What?" Ban said. He and Natsumi watched as light from the cross-turned from plain white to rose red. Another power was casting a curse on Ban. He could feel a power of evil nipping at his heels. Then, he and Father Abel were jolted into stunned stare at poor Natsumi as she let out a scream. She was terrified.

"Natsumi?" Ban gasped. He quickly turned to see her eyes. The force behind the red light hunted them.

"My dear…you see something?" Father Abel asked at the horrified Natsumi.

She nodded after she got a breath into her lungs. "Yes."

Ban made a grab at her. Holding her close, Ban said, "Everything will be all right!"

"There is a devil around here!" she sniffed.

Then, a bottle of water picked up by unseen force and hurried across the room. The bottle exploded against the wall with unthinkable fire. It was like magic when the water turned into steam. The smashed bottle was now lay on the floor after a quick decent. The bottle was now a large lump of wet plastic. Ban glanced down at her before asking Natsumi, "Tell me what you had just seen!"

"I hope!" she pouted. Sister Ruth felt drawn out from the long trials that she and Father Abel had been on.

Father abel noticed Sister Ruth's face. Her childlike pout gave Father Abel a reason to smile, yet scold her at the same time. "If your face pouts even more, it's going to stay like that!" he teased.

"What?" she gaped. She wondered if he was pulling her leg or not. "I am not pouting!" she whinned.

He just chuckled softly before he heard something. The noises was soft in its presence. Like a breeze coming from somewhere. He had always a six sense of what was around him. he was a vampire, old fashion or DNA altered. He wanted to close his eyes to let the rest of his senses smoke the what was making the noise.

Sister Ruth said, "It's getting hot!"

It was like Father Abel wasn't there for a minute or two. He was too busy with the noises surrouding him. Sister Ruth glanced up to see Father aBel's semi blank stare. She knew that he was in a daydream haze. She had to be the one to pull him out. She said, "What are you doing?"

There was no response from Father abel. "Ugh!" she groaned loudly. She stopped walking. Placing a hand out to stop Father Abel, she asked, "Are you there?"

Then, if by a verbal tug, FAther Abel was brought back to earth. He gasped, "What...Sister?"

"Oh, great!" Sister Ruth thought to herself.

"You asked if i was warm...right?" he smiled doply.

"Yes!" she sighed, placing a hand up to her forehead.

He had to keep his mind focused on the noise. It was eating at him. He was going to find out who was behind the noise in a heart beat. In the distance two small figures stood in the shadows. They watched as Sister Ruth and Father Abel walked up the street. They were dressed in grey and black clothes. They wanted to blend in to the frabic of the streets. They were the watchers who were told by a higher power to watch over the young prisest and his friend.

"I have no idea you can be that dull in the head!" Sister Ruth sighed. "I think the heat has gotten you dopy!"

"Point taken!" Father abel smiled weakly. He had to listen to Sister Ruth's verbal outburst.

"Never the less!" the young nun sighed. she placed a hand up to her forehead to dab off the sweat. she had wore light clothes to keep her cool. she was happy to have street clothes that was going to be comfortable. "I can't wait to go home!"

"I haven't gotten any sort of letter from Lady Kath!" Father Abel sighed. he was hoping to hear from his boss soon. He worried about the outbrust of demonic sightings.

"No?" the young nun asked. she hoped that Father Abel wasn't pulling her leg.

"I will get something soon!" Father Abel smiled weakly. Something was eating at him. the power of the darkness was oh so gently pulling him down.

Then, a scream tore right through him.

"What's that?" Sister Ruth asked, frightened.

A scream ripped through the night. It drove a spike of fear into both Father Abel and Sister Ruth. She Ruth noticed Father abel's face. it was turning hard with anger. He knew what kind of a scream it was. A child of the night hunting for new pray. He glanced the streets before turning his attentions to Sister Ruth. He ordered gently, with a hint of firmness, "Sister Ruth...we need to run to the house."

"What?" she asked, blancing at her fear of the unknown. "Run?"

"Yes...the quicker we run, means the quicker we are at the house...now please do as i say!"

The two began to run towards the street which led to street where Shido lived. they were watched from the street poles by a dark thin figure. they didn't know this was a seeker. The two began to run towards the street. They were stopped in mid step by a monster who leapt out of the sky. Sister Ruth was scared to see the beast. This was no normal looking creature. This had a face of a werewolf, yet was dressed in a long black coat. The great jaw of the monster held many sharp fangs. It howled as it noitced the quiet presist and young nun.

"What?" Sister Ruth gasped. she didn't want to scream, yet her heart was in mouth. she could feel the pounding in her head. she knew now what was true fear.

Father Abel just let out a gasp as his eyes narrowed to get a better look at the monster. He thought, "In the name of God! Do I have the power to defeat this demon?"

Then, the stage was finally being set. The monster could feel Father abel's power. It didn't stop the beast from sizing up the situtation. The young father was no match for the beast. Or was there something else hidden underneath this holy man's only powers of wisdom and compassion.

+++Sister Rosette was sitting on a window seat. she was watching the lights from the city. it seemed like the city was putting on light show jsut for her. Chronos was resting. it seemed like the hours that he had spent sleeping was giving him a change to heel. He was sleeping in another hospital type bed. He appeared to be so peaceful in his sleep. Sister Rosette was in his room, keeping watch. she wanted to be there in case he had to wake up in fear. she and he were through enough. They had to fight off demons. this strange turn of events with the strange sect of brothers had put a small strain on Sister Rosette's soul. she had to be strong and not willing to give up to the darkness clouding her mind. there was a garden on the estate she and Chronos stayed at. she would go there to pray and clear her mind.

Now she stayed near her friend's side. she slept on a small love seat in the room. she had asked couple of the brothers to keep an eye on chronos when she needed to be alone. she read a bible and meditated daily. she was going to pray for an exchange if all possible. she didn't need to loose another life. she was tired of it all.

there was a knock on the door. Sister Rosette glanced at the door. she asked, "Yes...who is it?"

"It's me, Matthew...Can I come in...Rosette?" the voice asked.

"Matthew?" she asked. she was still unsure about him. He treated her like a nun and a kid sister, yet he had swore to protect Chronos from another demon attack. She liked Matthew for his kindness as she stayed at the house for while. she said, "Yes. you can come in!"

the door opened and Matthew entered the room with a small tray of food. He said, "Sister...do you like some soup?"

"A little!" she sighed. she noticed the young man carrying a small tray with a couple of mugs of soup and a tiny bowl of crackers.

"I hope you don't mind some company!" Matthew asked. He knew that she was lonely.

She shook her head. she smield weakly at the offer. He walked over to a small table where a lamp was standing. he set the tray down and offered her a mug of soup. He said, "how are you feeling?"

"A little tired...that's all!" she said, holding her one hand out. she thanked him for the mug. she held the warm mug in her hand. "i hope Chronos can wake up soon. This is the longest that i have seen him like that!"

"I can understand. He is a demon. Yet, he had a child like quality that normally others don't have!" Matthew said as he took the other mug.

"He belongs to me!" she said. she had instantly blurted out the secret between her and chronos. Matthew had heard about stories coming from the church. People were willing to sell their souls, but in this case he was demon who was thrown out because of a battle for someone else. it puzzled the young man. Yet, he didn't feel that it was place to any futher with the questions.

If by chance, Chronos woke up slowly. It first he felt a little pain coming from his shoulders and arms. It was like someone had pulled them out of their sockets. then, he heard her voice, talking.

"And we have been through a lot of scrapes, but i think we have been the best of friends!" Rosette said before taking a sip of the soup.

"He never hurt you in any form?" another voice asked.

Chronos didn't realize the other voice. "Who was that?" he wondered in his half awake state.

"Rosette?" Chronos sounded weak.

Sister Rosette's ears perked up at the sound of Chronos's voice, calling in a near whisper her name. she wanted to jump up and run to his side. She could feel some sort of pain that he was in. Yet, she glanced at Matthew who was looking at her with a smile. He said, holding out his hand, "I'll take the soup for now. You need to be with him for a little while!"

"Can I?" she asked with her eyes nearly full of tears of joy. She had almost spilled her mug of soup when she handed back the mug. "Sorry!" she said as a large drop of broth crested above the rim.

Matthew smiled as he nodded, "It's O.K. i'll clean up for you if you have a spill. What's more important for you is him right now!"

"Thanks!" she smiled.

"Rosette?" Chronos cried softly. he tried to raise his head to get a better look around the room. He could hear Sister rosette's vioce, but didn't see her.

"I am here!" she said as she walked over to his bed. Peering down at her friend, she said, "I am here. Are you going to wake up!"

It was many minutes of trying to focus on Sister Rosette's face, Chronos said, "Yes. I feel so sleepy!"

"It's O.K." she said. she bent down to look at her friend. she took his one hand into hers. she felt like crying, hard. she said, "I don't want to lose you!"

He smiled weakly, "What happened to us!" "If I told you...you wouldn't believe me. I just glad that you are safe!" she nodded slowly.

"Rosette?" Matthew asked. He was staring out on the dark city beyond the yard. The lights seemed to be dimmed quickly with a strange black cloud hoovering over the rooftops.

Rosette glanced over to see what Matthew wanted. She asked, "Yes...Matthew?"

She could tell Matthew was concerned about the night sky.

he turned slowly in order not to take Rosette or Chronos by surprise. He said, "I need you right now. I think we have to talk!"

"What is it?" Rosette asked. she could sense the concerned look on Matthew's face.

"I can't tell you for now. Yet, it had to deal with Chronos," Matthew said. He placed the mugs on the table. He walked over to the bed. he said as he stood next to Rosette, "ARe you in any pain, chronos?"

"A little. My head feels thick," the young demon said as he glanced up at Matthew. he tried to raise his hand up to his head. "Have i been drugged?"

it was a questioned that was very easily answered. "In way...Sister Rosette found you in the state you came out of!"

"Rosette?" Chronos gasped.

"I'll let you rest!" the young nun smiled, trying to force all of her bravey in mind. "YOu will be needing it!" Matthew had a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. this was a night that had all the earmarkings of evil. He glanced at the young nun.

Rosette said, "When you wake up...you will be better."

She reached out to take Chronos hand in hers. Giving it a small and gentle squeeze, she watched as Chronos tried to fight off sleep. he murmured a few words in which Rosette couldn't make out. His eyes grew heavy as he drifted to sleep.

Matthew thought, "She and Chronos needs above all else to be protected at all times."

Sister Rosette turned around after making sure Chronos was conformtable. she aksed, "What's wrong?" She stared at the monk in slight disbelief.

"Give me a minute. I don't feel like leaving Chronos in the room by himself. he is still very weak from the testing that was forced into," Matthew said. He walked to the door. As he opened the door, he called out for an other monk to come and attent to Chronos.

an older looking man came up to the doorway. he said, "Yes. Brother Matthew!"

"could you stay for a minute or two. I need to speak to Sister Rosette. If that's all right with you!"

"Yes. I can do it. What's wrong, brother?" the older monk asked. he could tell that Brother Matthew was troubled.

Leaning forward, Brother Matthew said, "This is the night...i feared the most. Like the books of prophecy in the new testement, devil has awoken a taste for blood!"

The look in Brother Matthew's eyes was grim with a touch of coldness. He knew that there was no turning back on this night. He asked Sister Rosette to come with him to the hall. Then, monk left the room in haste. He turned to see Sister Rosette following him. The older monk quickly entered the room. he knew about the young demon who had control of Sister rosette's soul through a contract. Sister Rosette followed Brother Matthew down the hall toward a small allcove.

"In the name of Saint Jude, I hope someone had seen us!" Sister Ruth thought as she ran down the alley way. Both Father Abel and Sister Ruth took a very dangerous chance and darted blindly into an alley. There were being chased by a blood thristy demonic type creature that no bearing of any other creature on the face of the earth.

"Sister...keep on...running!" Father Abel gasped.

Slowing down or even stopping wasn't an option. they needed to finish shelter from the beast who was hunting them down.

"Please dear God...help us!" Sister Ruth pleaed in her mind.

Instead of God granting their wish, the devil threw a brick wall right in front them. it was tall, so tall that Sister Ruth nearly screamed as she halted in front of it.

Father Abel felt his heart stop in his chest. he didn't want to admit to his traveling companion that he was frightened out his wits. yet, he knew his limits were coming to ahead quickly. There was also an underlined fear that his powers of a Crusnik were limited in this time. sTranges feelings of time travel and power off cuts to his nano machinery were in the back of his mind since he had awoke in the early 21th monster was now so close, that Father Abel could sense a human like soul inside of the beast. Yet, this was no vampire or even a warebest. this was something totally out of his range. he didn't know what to except next.

Sister Ruth shivered so hard. she wanted to die right there in front of Father Abel. she never knew what to do in a situation like the one standing in front of them right now.

There was an extreme and the most of slim chances if using his powers just for one time only. It flashed acrossed Father abel's mind. he knew the nano machines were strong enough for one power surge only. It flashed crossed Father abel's mind. he knew the nano machines were strong enough for one power surge without. Yet, it was a risk he was willing to take. he had given his life for the church to the very end. his willingness and oath to the church was going to cost him his life.

this was a risk he knew about. he wanted to protect sister ruth. he said, "Close your eyes."

"What?" Sister ruth gasped. she knew that they were in the most grave of dangers faced by any one. She instantly thought that father abel had lost his mind for sure. she was totally unarmed herself. she had carried a small gun with her at all times. This wasn't one of them. she stared at him for a few seconds. she had to figure out that he was going kill them both by giving up their lives in one misguided act of giving up.

"do as i tell you!" Father Abel snapped. his heart pounded wildly in his chest. His eyes were narrowing into an angered filled red. he was changing over into his battle form. "I hope this works!" he thought to himself.

"ARe you nuts?" she yelped.

"No, I am not!" Father Abel hissed. he felt a whoosh of air hitting in the face. It was the monster trying to take a swing at the holy father. He had no real abilties like hyponos to calm Sister Ruth down. The only thing he knew what to do was to hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

He was in for a nasty two minute surprise. he had his attention fixed on the young nun. Before he knew it, the monster took another swing at him. Father Abel was thrown down to the ground. He was out cold after making impact with the ground Sister Ruth was now totally defensless. she fell down down quickly on the ground to see what she could. she tried to get a response from FAther Abel. "FATHER ABEL!" she cried out. Placing a hand on Father Abel's shoulder, the young nun began cry.

"I hear screaming," a voice called out.

"Where is it?" a second voice called out.

"I think it's down here!" the first voice.

the noise of foot steps echoed down the narrow alley way. Sister Ruth glanced up at the monster. the monster was going to take a swipe at her to get her away from Father Abel. the monster let out a loud hiss. it sounded like a thousand snakes ready to strike. it caught the attention of the owners of the two voices.

Sister Ruth looked up for only for a second. she gasped as noticed two oddly dressed figures apporching the seance. One was a man with spiky hair and workman's vest. the other was a thin and delcate woman with short, black curly hair.

They saw the monster trying to kill off Father Abel. the man could smell a slight odor of wolf. Yet, the monster wasn't a wolf. He was the beastmaster of the Volts, named Shido Fuyuki. He said to the lady, "There is something amiss here!"

"What are you sensing?" the young lady said. She glanced at the monster. she could see that the monster was at least a foot taller than the priest. she said, "This doesn't look right!"

The young lady did have a street name of Lady Poison. she had used many different poisons and drafts in her line of being a transporter. Her name was Himiko Kudo. she noticed that the odds of the priest getting out alive were dicey. she looked at Shido before asking, "ARe we going to tag team or you want to go alone!"

"This is a nearly three man operation, but we are the only ones who might just pull it off!" Shido said, his eyes narrowing into cat like slits. he wondered if Himako had something up her sleeve as well. He asked, "What kind of poisons you have?"

Himako glanced down at her belt with a tiny pouch hanging off to the side. she remembered what kind they were. She rattled off in a quick tone of vioce, "Flame, Retrogression and Puppet prefumes."

"Puppet?" Shido asked with a raised eye bow. With one inhale of the scent of that prefume could buy some time with the monster. yet, using Retrogression prefume could spell a boched recovery of both Father Abel and Sister Ruth. He didn't want to think about the use of the Flame prefume just yet. He turned to see Himako pulling out of one small vial out from the pocket. she said, "This is Puppet perfume!"

"Good, " shido said, turning his eyes to the skies. he knew that there nests of black birds and crows near by. he also knew about the strays dogs and cats in the neighborhood.

Sister Ruth glanced over at the two who were now taking up sides in this strange resuce mission. She gulped as her heart gave the smallest of prayers that she could think of.

Himako took the small vial to undo the cork from the opening. she said to Shido, "Stand back!"

"Fine!" Shido said as he back peddled toward the alley way.

Himako commanded, "Don't breath!"

Sister Ruth was a little puzzled when she asked, "Me?"

"Just do it!" Himako barked out. she held the vial in hand. Taking a large breath, Himako threw the vial towards the monster. Sister Ruth watched as Himako threw the bottle. in an instant, the vial snapped into tiny shards. the shards were so close to the monster that the creature didn't know what was going monster breathed, not knowing that the sweet prefume was coming from the broken glass a few feet away. The monster felt a little doped up. it tired to shake off the feeling, but couldn't. the prefume was too much of a temation to pass up. Sister Ruth placed a sleeve up to her mouth and nose. she heard the russling of bird feathers. she glanced up at two large black crows. she wanted to scream at them.

Shido said to the crows, "Protect the nun. I'll get the priest!"

The crows cawed their answer.

Himako instructed Shido that he had only two minutes to get Father Abel out of harms way. he said, "What are you going to do after that?"

"If all is working, the beast will have at least five minute under my complete control," she said. it seemed like a seance out of a film. Sister Ruth didn't even move as she noticed a blur moving at light speed coming towards her. she felt hands picking her up and carrying her to a safe place. It was Shido using his animal like speed to get her and father abel to safety. he placed her near Himako. she was now standing in a puzzled state of mind.

Shido carried the good father to edge of the alley when himako helped Sister Ruth with walking. Lady Posion didn't want to take any chances on a failed attempt on saving a life.

The bright sun light was a sign that things were back to normal. Sister Ruth asked as she walked towards to the edge, "What happened?"

"I am not sure, but please don't go into alley ways...sister!" Shido warned softly. he placed Father abel on a bench outside of a quick mart. he told Himako that he was going in to get some first aid stuff and maybe a cup of ice. It looked like Father Abel's face got very banged up from the fighthing.

"It wasn't my idea!" Sister Ruth sighed. she sat next to the half conscience Father Abel. she glanced over to Himako. she retold in a nut shell story what had happened before Shido and Himako showed up. She said to Father Abel who was coming around, "ARe you O.K. Father?"

"my head feels like it was used in a game of baseball!" he groaned. "I don't like being the ball!"

"It's O.K." Sister ruth said.

Bending down to check out the preist, shido asked, "You want to see a doctor?"

"Maybe!" Father abel said before groaning. the back of his head throbbed. he could piece a mere flash back before slamming into the pavement.

"Stay right here. I'll get some help," Shido nodded. He glanced at the other two.

Himako was a little worried. she asked, "YOu want us to stay here?"

"Yes. Yet, we are not far from the Limitless Fortress. I get some of the people from Lower town. He needs to see Gensui!"

"Will he be O.K.?" Sister Ruth asked. her eyes were full of concern. she didn't want Father abel to be hurt. yet, she had to think about her own safety. Father Abel was willing to lay down his life for her.

Omi stood out of the flower shop. he waited for ken to close up shop. Aya was in the basement HQ. Yohji was going to pose as a phone repair man outside of the club called spy castle. They were all slowly moving into place. Manx had special control on this Ops. If things got too hairy for Weiss. Then, the group called the Crashers would step in for a clean up. Yet, Weiss was in more dangerous assignments in the past. Why was this one so different.

Omi wore a 16th century high collar dandy shirt in a creamy silver. His dark blue frock coat was too warm for the summer heat. he looked like a model on a photo shoot. his blues were sad. He glanced at his reflection in a shop window. he felt a little surprised on how pretty he really was. He wanted to be hansome like Aya. Aya never thought his own looks were drop dead goregous. His feelings were only on two things, Weiss stopping evil and his sister. Omi sighed, taking every last bit of nervously tentsion away from his mind. he knew this assignment was just one other in the past. Yet, he didn't want a repeat of what had happened to him and Ouka. The two ran into each other at another local club. somehow they also ended up at local hunting club as prey. Omi had to think fast on feet when as he tried to fight his out of the nightmare world of being staked like an animal. he heard the traffic slowing down. it was going on seven in the evening. it was going to be hot on the outside. he thought, "I hope that he don't mess up."

He was not thinking of Ken. He was thinking of Yohji. he knew Yohji was a little slack in his work. Was another member of Weiss trying to fall back on his memories of the past. "No...he's growing tired...like the rest of us!" Omi sighed. He and the others were running into a safe trap of not enough imformation and too many false leds.

Ken did one last check on the shop door. he was dressed all white. he looked like he was going to a wedding instead of a club. Ken said as he pulled out his celphone from his jacket pocket, "Everything is in place. Manx has been notified about our whereabouts!"

"ARe you sure?" Omi said. he and Ken started to walk down the street to catch a taxi to the club. "i just have this bad feeling about tonight!"

"I bet it's just a case of butterflies in the stomach!" Ken shrugged.

"Easy for you to say!" Omi said. he checked out the earring he was wearing. it was a tiny diamond stud. inside of the gold casing was a small radio reciever and homing device. Omi was given the stud from Aya. Aya knew that he and Ken were walking in to a very dangerour world. He felt fingering the diamond stud in his ear. he was just so convinced that he was going into a trap, that he stopped in midstep before Ken knew that was not there.

"Omi didn't feel like backing out!" Ken sighed. he turned to see Omi noticing a large poster on a billboard. he asked, "What are you doing!"

"Look at that!" Omi said, pointing at the poster.

Ken glanced at the poster, trying to study it. the two found out what the poster was trying to sale. it was the club they were going to which was being sold to the young club want to be. Ken said as he waited for Omi to catch up, "They are going full force on this one!"

The poster had two young clubbers dressed in rich goth clothing. They weren't dancing and having fun like normal clubbers. This had a darker tone to the poster. they posed as if they were going to horror all nighter at a local movie house. Omi had mixed feelings as he walked up towards Ken. Ken knew what was on Omi's mind. was there any sort of idea what hunderds of kids were getting themselves into as they entered into the club of darkness. "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Ken asked.

Omi had mixed feelings as he walked up towards Ken. Ken knew what was on Omi's mind. was there any sort of idea what hunderds of kids were getting themselves into as they entered into the club of darkness. "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Ken asked.

"Yea, but we have Aya and Yohji as back up!" Omi said, as his words seem to give the young man comfort.

Nagi was dressed like he usually was dress, very plain in his form school uniform. he had to remain different in his own way. Yet, this was a night he didn't feel like himself. He picked out some clothes at a local second store. he had a sense of not fitting in at all. from all the years of being picked on, made this quiet boy even go deeper with his anger. he didn't feel like fitting in anyways. Scharwtz took care of his needs and gave him power in the dangerous of ways. he picked out a grey sweater and matching pants. he didn't wear anything extra. his black shoes were very plain. he knew that Tot was going to be dressed in some gothic baby doll outfit. he would let her do what she wanted to do, go out for one night.

"Nagi!" Tot said as she stepped out on to the street from a local store. she had Nagi wait for her in front of the store where she was going to pick out the last her outfit.

He was a little surprised to see Tot dressed in a long flowing gown. her blue hair was pulled back into a bun. Nagi gasped as he stared at the nearly mature Tot. she was breath takingly striking in her beauty. she didn't look like a little girl. she appeared to be a young woman her own age. "YOu are nice!" he said in a far away voice.

At first he didn't realize he was spellbound.

"You like Tot?" she asked, very shyly.

he nodded slightly. He held out a hand to take her to the taxi stop. This was their first offical date. The other was so small, that Tot was home in no less than two hours. the two went to a club to go dancing and stopped the Honky tonk for a cup of coffee. Nagi was still a little gun shy about going out with Tot. he didn't want to hurt Neu's feelings by bring Tot home too late.

Brad had heard about this little tet-a-tet between Tot and Nagi. He didn't like the idea of Nagi and tot going out. he knew that Nagi was not just boy with spiecal powers. he could use Nagi for a different ways than he told nagi when joined with the others.

Nagi was now walking with a girl who was very much damaged goods. yet, he didn't care for the past. it was a thought he knew about. he yearned for the present and maybe the future. he smiled slightly at her. they walked through the back door and down a narrow alley. Tot said, "Tot hopes that you are good to Tot!"

"I will. YOu are nervous?" he asked, shyly.

"A little. Tot hasn't been out all at, until you came. Tot likes you!" she grinned in a child like way.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked.

(i am having hard time feeling all lovey dovey. I just got dumped. )

"A little later on. Tot doesn't want to miss anything!" Tot said.

Nagi walked with tot down the street. he wanted to savor every minute with Tot.

Ken sat next to Omi on the bus. they took the last two back seats. They were small talking. He knew that Omi was still a little uneasy about the mission. he tried to make Omi feel a little bit better. he said, "I hope the place is not a dead end!"

"Why?" Omi said as he glanced out the window.

"Angel's tears was a bust. There was nothing that was a possible clue!" Ken sighed. he felt he and the others were on a wild goose chase.

"Remember Ken, these people are not normal clubbers. This outfit is too slick for even us!"

"This outfit is too slick for us!" Omi giggled. Rolling his eyes, Omi smiled. "Where in the heck did you pick up that line."

Ken shook his head at the words he had spoke of. He had been watching old TV shows for the past couple of weeks. He was trying to learn English by watching TV. He seemed to like some of the old black and white shows. to him, they were much funnier than what he had picked up from some later shows. "I have been watching some old stuff from the states. I happen to pick up a few phrases...that's all!"

I have no idea that you are trying to learn English. You are the ex-j soccer player, " Omi smiled. his eyes were starting to light up from the easing of his fears. He wanted to feel better about this mission.

"Yea...what's wrong with improving your mind!" Ken huffed.

"If you can call that improving!" Omi laughed. then, he rolled his eyes.

"Never the less. I hoped that you feel better!" Ken said. Ken noticed Omi starting to ease up a little. he could understand what Omi was going through. It was the first time in a long while where they lives were really on the line. Ken had a feeling in the back of his head where he was no idea of what to expect. it was like walking into a trap without knowing where the escape routes where.

"The next stop is the street where the club is at. Remember the last club, Angel's tears had no clues. It was very cold!" Ken said.

"I have a thought that these monsters are on the move," Omi said. he was doing a mock map of the streets near the area where the last bodies were found. It was too close to the Ginza area of Toyko. Ken's smile faded a little. He ran his hand over the edge of the seat in front of him. he said, "I have the same feeling too. Aya was talking to someone about the area near a place called the limitress fortress. I wondered if we end up in there sooner or later!"

Omi felt like kissing Ken to ease his friend's feelings. Yet, his own head ached from his own nightmares of finding out about the undead. yet, they were on a public bus. he had to be careful about the rumors that could spred.

"Next stop, fourteenth street!" the bus driver's voice spoke over the loud speaker.

"That's our stop!" Omi sighed, feeling his nerves tensing up from his fears.

"Don't worry. We have a bit of luck on our side!" Ken said without even glancing at Omi.

"i have a hard time believing in luck. I believe in skill!" Omi said as he was very logical in his thinking.

"Omi...i can't uderstand you this time!" Ken said as the bus rolled to a slow halt.

"that's me in a nutshell!" Omi shrugged.

The two got up from their seats and walked towards the front of the bus. they didn't even know they were going to be walking into a trap which was going to separate them for a while.

Father Abel was carried to the Limitress Fortress. Shido was very quiet as he carried the priest in his arms. There were unseen ears and mouths at every corner. the night was growing even more darker as shido neared the large, unfinished steel and glass buidling. Sister Ruth and Himako were trying to catch up by motorbike. Himako used another street in order not to be caught.

Finally, Shido reached the lowest floor of the limitress fortress. a few street people were milling about the enterance way. One of them noticed shido carrying the hurt priest. An older man with a ball cap asked he went to open the door, "What happen, Shido?"

"All i know is this Father Abel was attacked by black birds and later some monster!" Shido said.

"Are you taking him to see Radau?" the man asked.

"Yea," Shido said. he had to shift a little Father Abel. Abel opened his eyes. he had blackout in and out for about a few minutes. there was still an opened wound that needed to be looked after. Shido said, "Look, i can't stand here all day. Is the clinic opened?"

"Yes," the man said as he pushed opened the doors all the way.

"Thanks," Shido said before glancing over his shoulder one last time. "Lady Poison and a nun called Sister Ruth will be here shortly. Send them to the clinic!" "sure!" the man said.

Shido nearly ran down the open enterance way. he heard the wind growling on the floor neaer Shido's feet. he didn't like the noise. it was like some beasty was trying to go out on a hunt for him or father Abel. Shido couldn't stop and fight. he had to keep going to the clinic. the air felt so cold, that Shido could see a little bit of his breath. he took the stairs as the air very slowly warmed up. he realized that a few people were playing around with the lower floors' A/C with out MakubeX's knowlegde or approval. MakubeX was surrounded by all the near comforts of a lab instead of a house.

Shido could seek out the floor of Radau's clinic quickly by the narrowest of light. he was a beastmaster by birth. he quicky ran up the stairs. trying to be very careful and gentle to the bleeding preist, Shido came to the landing of the floor where Radau lived and worked.

In the clinic, an older man with long grey pony and a stocking cap was sitting at his desk. he was checking over a list of strange stories that kept on cropping up in the lower floors of building.

A couple of people were attack by an unseen creature. One even went as so far as to say of not know where they at when attack to place. it was like if the creature had blocked out the memories of the victims. Then, were also talk on the high floors known as Beltline being thrown into terror when something was taking the men from the new Der Kaiser and using them as rats in a maze before killing them. it was like a force from the outside was slowly edging itself into the frabic of the lower and middle of floors. what was it's next main goal. That was a thought even Radau even had to stop himself from thinking. Babylon City had just too much power to taken too lightly.

There was a knock on the door. Radau looked from his notes on the desk. he had to cover them up for save keepinghe quickly pulled a large sheet of plain white paper over his work. he glanced up at the door and said, "It's open...come on in!"

the door slowly opened and his granddaughter Ren had entered the room. she was carrying a large box of bottles of glass jars in her arms. As she gave the room a hurried glance, she asked, "Where do you want me to put this box?"

Radau said knowing where things go in for storeage in the room without even a look, "At the sink. there is a space near the draining board!"

"thanks, gramps!" Ren huffed. she walked slowly to a large kitchen sink near the other other of the room. she gently placed the box on the board.

There was a flood of vioces that both Radau and Ren stopped what they were doing. They glanced at each other for a second before staring at the door. The voices grew louder as Shido entered the room, carrying Father Abel in his arms.

Ren noticed the pale face of the long haired priest. she asked, "Who's that?"

"His name is Father Abel Nightroad. He is very badly hurt," Shido said. he carried Father abel to an empty bed in the clinic. He gently lowered Father abel onto the bed. Glancing at Father abel's face, Shido asked, "Can you hear me?"

Father Abel smiled as he whispered loudly, "Yes!"

"Is he been stabbed!" Radau asked. he stood up from his chair. walking over to the bed, Radau noticed a large gash on Father Abel's side. he wondered if Father abel was in a fight with creature that wasn't human.

"Yes. he and a friend of his were being attacked by some wolf type monster. i never seen before!" Shido said. he backed away from priest. as he did so, there was blood on Shido's hands.

"He was trying to save a nun from being attacked!"

Father Abel's mind was half conscious, whispered loudly, "Sister Ruth?"

"Yes...she will be here in a minute or two!" Shido said, his mind hoped.

Radau came up to the bed. he asked, "What's your name?"

Father Abel's eyes shifted to the other side of the bed. he tried to speak, "I'm Father Abel Nightroad. I work for the church in Rome."

"Good," Radau nodded. He knew if Father Abel was talking a little bit, he was still in his right mind, mentally. Then, he glanced up at Ren who was starting to gather up some first aide supplies from a shelf above the sink. "I think we need some thread and a couple of needles. I have to stitch up the wound quickly. I hope the wound is not serious."

Ren shot a quick stare at her grandfather. she asked, "what else?"

"I think there is some antibiotics in the lock down cabinet. I have to go and get the keys," Radau said before walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

the night was just starting. there was much to be done before the hour of midnight. the players were just starting to take their places.

Sister Rosette was now facing the most hardest facts thrown at her by someone else. she knew that Chronos was protected by the monks of this strange house, yet did she, herself had enough powers to protect him if she and he were trapped in the room with no way out?She stood up from the chair was sitting on as she finished out the rest of her meal. she was told by Matthew about the strange cloud hoovering over city. the cloud seemed to be a warning of sorts. it picked at random different points of the city as if to indicate where a possible murder or kid napping was going to take place. there was talk by the other monks in the house, it was a sign that demons of sorts were using the cloud as a reference for a twisted hunt of humans.  
she walked over to see how Chronos was. he was getting stronger, yet he was still in pain. she wondered what was causing Chronos pain. she came up to his bed. he had a faint smile. she remembered after talking to Matthew, she had went back to Chronos. she helped Chronos aided him with his bowl of soup. he was starting to get the shakes from something.

She wondered if he was going through the nightmare of withdraw. it also stood to her understanding that the medicine he was give could have been truth syrum. Yet, he had been through a possible torture session with the people who held him captive. Rosette had to keep her mind very clear about what she was thinking.

She also thought of the possiblity of other creatures looking out for Chronos. these could be demons, great or less of his own kind trying to wipe him out for good. Rosette shook her head a little as she said, "That can be true. yet, i have a feeling that it isn't!"

Chronos drifted awake as he smiled in his sleep. he asked, "Rosette?"

"Yea," she asked as she sat down at his bedside. "Are you in need of anything!"

"No," he said. "I'm fine. I just wish...i was not this weak. i need to protect you."

"Shh!" she hushed. taking his hand into hers, Rosette said, "I have new friends. they will protect us both until you are strong enough!"

"I wonder 'bout where we are at?"

"It's a clinic...a very fancy one!" Rosette glanced around a little timidly. she knew she was stretching the truth a little at a time.

"Some clinic!" Chronos huffed as he smiled. then, he could feel something cold appoarching the window. he wasn't sure if was the wind or not. he asked, "is the window closed!"

"Yea...it has been for a while!"

"I'm not sure! Yet, they know how to give aid to those who are ill!" Rosette said as she placed a hand on his hand. Giving a smile to reasure her, Chronos was going to pull through slowly.

Yet, she felt cold. it was such a warm night. Why did Sister Rosette felt cold. She tried to look out for herself as she rested in the house. Was she getting a vision of things to come? She had to pray and think about for at least a day. she just wished that things were normal. A fine rain started to fall. it meant nothing for the people who were looking from the inside onto the outside!

Nagi stood very closely next to Tot. Tot and him were now packed like fish in a can as they were trying to walk into a local club's enterance. He didn't like the feeling, being all bunched together with other people. But, he remained calm for Tot's sake. Tot glanced at Nagi's face. she smiled shyly. "Do you dance with Tot!" she blushed.

At first, Nagi was going to be normal and say yes. His mind was on other things as well. It was like he was probbing the other minds in the very slowly moving line. his eyes instantly fell on Tot's face. he gasped, trying to fit words into a moving dialuoge. "Maybe!" he shrugged.

"What else do you want to do with Tot?" she asked. she blushed when she blinked.

"I'm not sure!" he said, shaking his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Tot would like to have an ice cream!" Tot giggled.

"how childlike she is really!" he thought. He turned to see her eyes and smile. She smiled back at him. then, he got a flash of something terrible that was about to come for the both of them. in his vision, he was being separated from Tot. Tot was still dressed in the clothes she was in at the present time. she was pulled by another person who was dressed in a long black cloak. Nagi could not see the person's face or what colour was the person's hair. He could make out a word or two of what Tot was crying out. Tot was trying to break free of the person's grasp. she tried to look at a seance he had no idea what else was coming.

He could hear her pleading, "Please...let Tot go!"

Her vioce chilled him to the core. Standing in a trance, he felt his heart stopping beating if only for a second. he turned to get a breath of air. he noticed the crowd starting to thin out a little as he was pulled along with Tot into the main hallway of the club. he said half dazed, "Tot, are you O.K. ?"

"Uh?" Tot uttered with a cute smile. She noticed Nagi's eyes. "Tot is O.K. Are you...Nagisan?"

"Maybe, i'll get a drink. I will feel better. I feel a little trapped...that's all!" he lied. he was trying to shake himself from the vision. he knew if the vision was too strong, then he would end up, passing out.

"You don't like Tot's idea?" she asked, experincing a disappointment.

"No, no, no!" he forced a smile on lips. he shook his head very quickly. "It's not that!" "What then?" she asked, her blue eyes staring at his brown eyes.

"I have been thinking…that's all!" he said. He felt the gentle surge of the crowd to move on. He reached out to take Tot by the hand. He wanted to keep her safe for all intense purposes. He said as he bent down to whisper in Tot's ear, "let's make it a night to remember…Eh?"

Tot blushed as she heard his voice. She nodded slightly. She thought, "He likes tot. He isn't a bad man!" He smiled back as the two entered the main entrance way of the club.

Father Abel hovered between sleep and being awake. He smiled slightly as he noticed a familiar face peering over his face. He was now lying in a cot with an IV of sorts dripping a very weak solution of pain killers. He tried to piece what had happen to him and Sister Ruth. He remembered the large beast that had attack him, the large flock of black birds flying near him and some crows. In his mind frame, the sounds of people calling out words which in his present state couldn't be pieced together very well

"How long will he be like this?" a soft voice asked with fear inside the words.

"I'm not sure. He did loose some blood!" another deep voice said. Father Abel's eyes fluttered. He tried to move his one hand on the bed. He didn't like the feeling of the pain swimming from his side.

"I just wish we were still at the Honky Tonk!" the female voice fretted.

"You are safe here," a younger voice said with a little kindness.

"Thank you!" the female voice sighed.

Father Abel was going to speak, yet the words were hard to form in his mind. He tried to say the word 'sister', but his lips made a hissing noise. He saw a form of a young nun staring down at him. He tried feebly to smile at her. He mumbled something in half loud whisper. The form said gently, "Please…save your strength. You need to rest. You had a very bad wound!"

The voice sounded distance and the face was hard to recognize.

"He might need you to stay with him for a while!" the deep voice said.

The noise of a squeaking chair being pulled up towards the bed, made Father Abel's eyes move to see who was coming. He whispered, "Sister?"

"Shh!" she hushed. She never knew that Father Abel was really stubborn. She slowly sat down. "Yes…it's me…Ruth!" she said. She leaned over to take his hand into hers.

The door opened and two men entered the room. Sister Ruth and Father Abel looked at the two entering the room. One was Ginji and the other was Akabane. Ginji had heard the near street fight between the crows of Shido's tribe and unknown beast that was now roaming the streets in the lower part of Tokyo. He wanted to know if Sister Ruth and Father Abel were all right. Akabane was on stand by for another transport job by MakubeX. MakubeX had some treats he was working on for Schwartz. He had a sort of entanglement with Nagi on line. He didn't like a self promoting brat like Nagi trying to break into the main frame of the Limitless Fortress. It was time for a little pay back. Ginji walked over to where Father Abel was resting. He noticed the thin sheet and IVs nearly covering the thin frame of Abel. He glanced at where Sister Ruth was. He asked gently, "What happened?"

Sister Ruth wanted to cry and scream. She had been through enough. Gathering up what little nerve she had left and tried to piece the events she could think of. "All I can remember was leaving the Honky Tonk. It was very warm!" she said.

The séance had unfolded slowly. The noises and the large flock of black birds made Sister Ruth uneasy. She didn't like reliving the past. She didn't like reliving the past. Yet, she had to tell Ginji all the details of the situation she and Father Abel had found themselves in. she placed Father Abel's hand back onto the bed. She said, "I did see the monster taking a swipe at Father Abel's side. He didn't realize it until he started to feel the pain after we got out of the alley!"

The gothic transporter was still standing in the doorway. He didn't want to frighten off Ginji if he entered the room at the same time. Akabane's eyes shifted towards Radau. He said in his soft voice, "There are beasts…?"

Radau said after he walked to the sink, "Yes. I have heard the stories." There was a bottom on the floor to trip on the water from the sink tap. He tapped it before reaching for a small bar of soap. He added as he washed his hands, "The wound is not very deep. Yet, the angle is nothing like I have seen before!"

"How was it done?" Akabane said when he came up to the sink. He knew he was only one to be cutting his adversaries down at strange angles. He had the power of one hundred and eight scalpels at his will. They seemed to be part of his body. Using them in battle was a fete that he could only do. Was a beast with only animal instincts tying to muscle in his area of combat or was it just a random act of a beast trying to slash his victim up. "I would like to know?"

Ginji felt his spine turn to ice after he got a quick stare from Akabane. He tried to smile as he asked, "Yea…me too!"

Shido was still in the room. He stood off to the side near the computer. He tried to remember what little he saw of the beast. It did surprise him at first. It looked a botched mix of bat, wolf and some other creature that he couldn't put his finger on at the time. He told what he knew about what he saw. It was still hard to think. It happened so quickly, he wished he had a video for playback. "All I know… if this was a horror film…I would be paid for well for the stunt I had to pull!" Shido sighed.

"It sounds like more than you have anticipated, my friend!" Akabane smiled slightly. He knew Shido never pulled any punches with anyone. He turned slightly to gaze the priest in bed. Placing a hand up to his chin, the gothic transporter said, "I have seen so much in the past four weeks of missing and mutilated teens…I would be so surprised to see real, breathing monsters coming out of the wood work!"

"Oh, that's sounds awful!" Sister Ruth said quietly.

"This is going to stop!" Ginji said. He knew all about every past report from both his contacts from the local police and the underground channels in which Hevn had her hands on. He remembered hearing the parents who cried out for judgment on the unseen masters of nightmare lands in which their children were unwilling victims.

"Yet, how are we going to do this?" Shido asked. he knew this twist was out the police's range.

"There are many avenues we can take before giving it over to the law. Remember, they might be on to this one as well," Akabane cautioned.

Omi and Ken were now sitting in a crowded bar, just waiting for someone to walk up to them. They needed to information about the rave they were attending. They were sipping at sodas and watching the dancers as they moved about on the dance floor a few away. Ken felt tired after two nights of trying to track the murders of teenagers in the heart of Ginza. He and Omi were over hearing the word being spread about another found body, this time in the shopping area of Ginza. Omi had to be the out going of the two, yet his heart was breaking at the fact of Ouka. They had just lost her to Schwartz. He had dragged that feeling of away from his mind if only for a few hours. He wanted loose himself in the world if only for a couple of minutes. He noticed a couple of girls who were dancing and slightly staring at him and Ken. Ken noticed the girls as well. He told Omi to be on his toes. There was too much at stake.

"Let's change the séance!" the DJ's voice said over the club's PA system.

The music was hyped over hip-hop. With in a few seconds the beat was growing slower. It meant that a love song was being introduced into the mix. Omi noticed the song from the radio. It was an eighties song slowly swirling around in the fray until the sound was twisted to a lazier beat. It was like the DJ was mixing upon a cake and he was throwing in the sugar a little at the time. Ken glanced down at his drink. Although it was lemonade, he sipped at it as long as he could. He wanted to appear hip, yet he didn't want to be drunk. He was going to be playing very coolly as he safely watched the night life as the children of another world came out to play. He shouted over the din of the music, "There is nothing here!"

Omi knew the night was still young shouted back, "Give it time!"

A couple of boys zipped past them, hoping to get a drink of sorts. The room was hot. Omi figured on the club be cool for a little while before the dancers with their body heat made the room hot. Then, he heard one of the boys asking Ken for a light. Omi believed that this plan was not going anywhere. If someone wanted to bust the teens for under aged drinking and smoking, then this was the place.

Ken shook his head as he felt the back of his neck grow cold. He watched for a second when the boys left for someone other than him at the bar. He turned to see if anyone else was looking at him. He did noticed Omi taking the last sip of his drink before placing the glass on the bar. Then, he shifted his head to see two older boys staring at him and Omi. He had no idea of who these two older boys were.

Ken glanced over at Omi. Omi shouted, "ARE YOU GOING TO DRINK?"

Ken shook his head. Noticing the look on Omi's face, Ken felt like the same fear Omi had earlier.

"I'M GOING TO DANCE!" Omi shouted.

Ken shrugged his shoulders. He was going to let Omi have some fun, but there was going to a boundary with Omi. He still had the feeling of being watched. He shifted his glance at the two who were staring at his. He thought, "I don't like them. They are too creepy!"

He swiveled around to face the bar. There was a large slightly tilted mirror hanging from behind the glass shelving at the main bar area. He took his last slip of his drink. As his eyes followed where the two older boys if they had moved or not. It took a minute of moving his head back to see if they were still there. He was shocked. They were not there standing at the place they were checking out both Omi and Ken. He nearly chocked on the drink. He nearly threw his glass back on to the bar. He wheezed, "Water…please!"

The barkeeper noticed Ken was coughing. Without saying a word, the barkeeper grabbed an empty glass and started to pour out from a spare tap water. He took the glass in one hand. He tried to take a sip as the glass was quickly placed up to his lips. He slowly breathed as he drank. His nose and lips burned from the lemonade he had coughed up. He tasted the acid in his mouth from the drink. It took him a minute before he thanked the bar keeper. Ken felt now a little shaky, almost light headed. He placed the glass on the bar. Placing both hands up to his temples, Ken was now experiencing a rather nagging headache forming in his mind.

Omi was enjoying himself for a few minutes before catching a glimpse of Ken holding his head with both hands. He knew Ken wasn't feeling good. He tried to dance himself back to the bar.

When he got to the bar, Omi shouted, "Aren't feeling well!"

Ken glanced up at his friend. Feeling his head about on the verge to explode, Ken tried to smile. He pieced in his now weakened state that he was drugged. Someone from the inner circle of this club had got wind of Weiss's closing in on them. He felt his legs turning slightly rubbery when he tried to slide off the bar stool. He was in no shape of walking on his own two legs and he knew it. He had to get out before the inner circle of the club found out about another victim.

"I know you can't stand!" Omi thought. "That damn drug has an instant reaction time!"

Omi was younger and faster on his feet. He helped Ken to his feet. The bar keeper asked if Ken was all right. Omi shouted, "HE ISN'T FEELING GOOD. I THINK IT'S HIS STOMACH! ATE SOMETHING THAT DIDN'T AGREE WITH HIM!" Nothing thinking twice, the bar keeper nodded when he watched the two tried to make their way from the bar to the exit.

When they came to the main exit hall, people were not paying attention to either Ken or Omi. They were too busy with their partying. Omi thought, "Ken doesn't look good. I might have to take him to the hospital!"

With every step, Ken felt his head spin. With every breath, Omi felt Ken's body grew heavier and heavier. There was a defiantly drugs in Ken's drink. Omi didn't want to stop until he had reached the outside. Then, he would call for a cab. A twenty-four clinic wasn't far from the club. He had to get Ken to there before things got worst.

"What's wrong with him?" a small voice asked.

Omi had to keep focused on Ken. He said without looking, "He's got a stomach ache!"

"Oh, that's too bad!" the small voice said.

The lighting was a little dimmed in the hall. It was a good sign for Ken and Omi. They didn't want to have a run in with Tot who was now trying to find Nagi. They had gotten separated from each other between dances. Tot was a little thirsty and wanted to have a drink. Somehow Nagi was too much involved with the music to hear Tot telling him that she was going to the bar.

Now, she was trying to find him the exit. She believed he had stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. She asked, "Tot is looking for someone!"

"Oh," Omi asked.

Then, Ken uttered, "Don't stop. I need to be outside!"

"Are you able to walk now…on your own?" Omi asked as gently as he could.

Ken shook his head. He felt worst by standing on his two feet. He told Omi to take outside. There was a buzzing his head that wouldn't go away. He just wanted to die on the spot. Omi wanted him to be in one piece. Yohji and Aya wouldn't like to have Ken dying on them.

"No," Omi sighed. He knew it was long walk to the exit. It was starting to get warm for him. He knew it was hard work for him to get Ken out of the hall. He said, "I'm going to be with you until we get outside. O.K.?"

Ken groaned a little. His stomach was in knots and hated the feeling. He wished he wasn't on this assignment. He wished he stayed at the HQ helping Aya with calling the shoots. His mind was now racing.

Tot asked, "You need help?"

She never really helped anyone in her life outside the safe confines of Schreient. She knew the others would be very upset if she didn't pull her weight. She knew having Nagi as a boyfriend gave the others things to talk about. She was now dating him and hoping to have a semi normal life.

Omi knew had no choice in the matter. He knew Ken was growing worst by the minute. He said, "Yea…I need to get to the door. Then, I think there is a bench outside…shai!"

"Nain gimon!" Tot said as she walked up to Ken. She said, "Tot is here to help you!"

She was still as sharp as ever. She was going to help herself to two possible lab rats for Masafumi. She had to very good to her so-called father in return for letting her go. She knew Masafumi would be pleased if she could come back with two victims for his experiments.

Ken wasn't paying attention to Tot's statement. The buzzing was now gone. Yet there was a feeling of being underwater. Each step, each breath felt thick in his mind. He had to go to the hospital before something else happened.

Omi had to keep his reaction to the barest minimum. He could think of a plan of getting Tot into jail. Weiss would have a stool pigeon, but for how long. If Tot was at the club, then Nagi wasn't too far behind. "Ken needs help. Yohji and Aya will have to wait!" Omi thought. He tried to picture it, yet Ken was still dragging him down. Ken grew even heavier as Tot and Omi started to walk towards the exit.

Then, to make matters far more dangerous, an icy hand tapped Tot on the shoulder.

She turned around to see who it was.

Yohji and Aya were waiting for a phone call. They were at the HQ downstairs of the Kitty Flower shop. Aya sat at the computer looking over the latest police reports on the Tokyo Times police blotter. Yohji was looking over old cases from the past. They were trying to link up any sort of clue between the killing of teen near a favorite hang out and monsters that were now roaming the streets near Ginza.

Aya looked at his watch. He didn't like be in the dark when there is trouble still out there. He uttered loudly, "Omi is slacking off!"

Yohji had a stirring stick in his mouth smirked with it hanging from one corner. He said, "He is probability got a girl."

Aya didn't like the answer he got. He said, "He is on a mission and Ken is with him!"

"Yes…I can understand that…" Yohji said with a smirk curling up on to his lips. He knew something was up. What…he doesn't know. "But, there are at a very hot and swanky club. There are very cute girls who go out there just be seen!"

Aya wanted to get up from where he was sitting and back hand the fool. That meant Aya did have a great deal of concern for people outside of his own family. He knew the emotions he had for the rest of Weiss was very mixed. He didn't want to show any emotions. That part of him was nearly gone. He had to stop himself before he did something stupid. "I need to think…yet…" he started to say.

"Yet…Omi and Ken attract girls. Like me…like you…you would never get anywhere with the Mister 'I am an iceberg' act. Loose up for once."

Then, something bit Yohji in the gut and hard. He wondered if Omi or Ken did need help. He was far too lax for own good. He said, placing a thumb up to his lips, "You want to call up them or you want to?"

Aya sighed as he thought, "We must not now stand around. I want to go now!"

"Oh, we are now taking action!" Yohji thought. He said, "Let me get a hold of Manx. Persia needs to know!"

Aya nodded swiftly as he stood up. He walked over to the spiral stair case. Taking the stairs two at a time, Aya was heading for the second floor. He had to get ready for a second mission. This time it was to rescue Omi and Ken if possible.

Yohji grabbed his mobile phone from his shirt pocket. He quickly dialed Manx's office number. He knew she was still at work. After a minute of waiting, he reached her voice mail. It was faster he thought if he just left a message on her voice mail. Then, she needed to call back, she could. He said, "Manx…tell Persia that Bombay and Siberian are in serious danger. Abyssinian and I are going to investigate and possible try to find them in time. They are heading for a fall. See ya."

Yohji clicked off the phone. Stuffing it back into shirt pocket, Yohji took the stairs as well. He knew in the back of his mind, he and Aya were heading for a fall as well. Yet, this was not Schwartz's game. Schwartz was lying very low. There were no reports in the recent past which could link even Crawford to these bloodied attacks against the innocent. He heard a strange noise coming from outside of the back. He had reached the landing on the first floor. He wondered if it was a dog howling at the moon. He had to put it out his mind. He and Aya had a job to do.

Aya was now getting ready for the mission. He was up stairs on the second floor, getting on his shoes. He was a very fast dresser. Feeling the long earring that was his sister's birthday gift tapping on the side of his neck, Aya wished if he had to go from this world, then, let the real Aya please wake up to the world of peace.

Yohji's foot steps were not quick…instead they were a few steps and stopping. It did drive Aya up a wall for a minute. He hated that in Yohji. Yohji had a bad habit of hesitation. Aya knew that Yohji was always a person to thought things too far.

He noticed Aya standing there putting on his gloves. He said, "Are you ready for the night!"

"Yes," Aya began to hesitate. He had a mix of emotions since the beginning. There was a deep rooted feeling of doubt inside of his heart. His eyes grew for a split second warm. It was the first time in a long while that Aya had feelings of doubt and fear. He knew Ken and Omi were in trouble, yet he wanted to make sure that he and Yohji were walking into a trap.

Yohji chocked his head to one side. He said, "What's up with you?"

"I want to be sure we all get out of this one, alive. I have seen too many times my number came close. I hope this is not the night!" Aya sighed, a little saddened. He remembered how the night his sister ended up in coma. He had to fight then to stop the monsters that were growing in number the underground of Tokyo's elite. He sighed for one last minute before putting on his colder persona. His heart was a maelstrom of fear and anger. He usually was so calm even in the most difficult of times. Yet, this time he wasn't. He said, "I have told Manx what do with my sister if I don't come back."

"Are you sure about that…Aya!" Yohji said as he eyed his fellow coworker. He knew for every time they went on a mission, they had to come back somehow. Yohji wanted to always to come in one piece. He remembered what had happened to his partner and lover, Auska. He wondered if he was going to out this one alive as well. He forced his normal devil may care smile. Then, he said, "Relax…Aya. You have to think of the easiest salutation. Remember we are doing this for the good people in this town."

Aya glanced at Yohji before finishing up. He slipped on his gloves after tying his she's. He stood up quickly from the sofa where he sat all this time. He said, "I am ready for the night."

Omi had a strange dream of being in a club. He had danced and felt happy. Then, he tried to piece other things together. Then, he had another dream of people surrounding him. Why did he smell the sweet scent of roses? He knew he was far away from the Kitty flower shop, but why did he smell roses. He figured someone was wearing a rose scented body spray.

"Yes," Aya began to hesitate. He had a mix of emotions since the beginning. There was a deep rooted feeling of doubt inside of his heart. His eyes grew for a split second warm. It was the first time in a long while that Aya had feelings of doubt and fear. He knew Ken and Omi were in trouble, yet he wanted to make sure that he and Yohji were walking into a trap.

Yohji chocked his head to one side. He said, "What's up with you?"

"I want to be sure we all get out of this one, alive. I have seen too many times my number came close. I hope this is not the night!" Aya sighed, a little saddened. He remembered how the night his sister ended up in coma. He had to fight then to stop the monsters that were growing in number the underground of Tokyo's elite. He sighed for one last minute before putting on his colder persona. His heart was a maelstrom of fear and anger. He usually was so calm even in the most difficult of times. Yet, this time he wasn't. He said, "I have told Manx what do with my sister if I don't come back."

"Are you sure about that…Aya!" Yohji said as he eyed his fellow coworker. He knew for every time they went on a mission, they had to come back somehow. Yohji wanted to always to come in one piece. He remembered what had happened to his partner and lover, Auska. He wondered if he was going to out this one alive as well. He forced his normal devil may care smile. Then, he said, "Relax…Aya. You have to think of the easiest salutation. Remember we are doing this for the good people in this town."

Aya glanced at Yohji before finishing up. He slipped on his gloves after tying his she's. He stood up quickly from the sofa where he sat all this time. He said, "I am ready for the night."

Omi had a strange dream of being in a club. He had danced and felt happy. Then, he tried to piece other things together. Then, he had another dream of people surrounding him. Why did he smell the sweet scent of roses? He knew he was far away from the Kitty flower shop, but why did he smell roses. He figured someone was wearing a rose scented body spray. He tried to wondered why he felt like he did for now. His head ached like he was knocked out cold. He felt something soft, like satin sheets. He turned his head to look at the area he was lying in. He knew he was in a bed of sorts. There were black, lacy side curtains outlining the bed. He didn't realize he was in very comfortable bedroom. He tried to sit up in bed. A voice, oh so gentle that it took Omi by surprise, it sounded like a rich young man's voice, "I hope you are all right."

It was like listening to a piece of music that he had never heard before. He placed a hand up to his cheek to see if he was warm. He said, "I feel not so hot!"

"That is all right. Things happen," the voice sounded gentle. It was like someone was looking out for him.

"Where am I?" Omi questioned the young man. "In Heaven!" the young man sounded like he was smiling.

"Heaven?" Omi thought. He placed a hand up to his forehead. He wasn't running a fever. He felt like he had been through a very bad dream. There was a hint of sweat damping his hand. He said, "Are you sure…"

A delicate hand reach over to the lacy curtain to pull it back. Omi could see a pale hand with very thin fingers. He wondered if the young man had seen Ken. He said, "Did you see any one that looked like he could have played football?"

"Football…how odd!" the young man said, pulling back the curtains. He looked almost as thin as Omi. His eyes were not a normal color. They seemed like cast in very fine silver ore. They had a beautiful light in one breath. In other, they seemed to be icy and haunting at the reflections of the dim glow of the table lamp which sat on the night stand. His face appeared to be the most delicate in its features on anyone he had seen before. It was almost ageless. His hair was snow white and cut short in a bob style. It was like Omi was staring at a ghost child. The thin facial futures were hard to pick out in the dim lamp light. He said as he noticed Omi's staring eyes, "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

The words seem very slow forming in Omi's mind. He stared as if he were falling like snow on a cold winter's day. He said, "Who are you?"

Chronos was now sleeping evenly. He had his fits of nightmarish dreams which made him hover between dreams and the waking world. He was given a strong shot which cause him to weaken physically a little. He didn't realize what was going to happen next. He lay in bed, in a blackened state of slumber.

Sister Rosette was now waiting for word on where they were going to take her and her friend to. She had waited at the landing near the main floor. She was told to wait there until further orders from Brother Jude. He had been a doctor for a while. He had both treated human and angel alike. This was the first time he had treat a demon with limiters. He wanted to see if Chronos was under his own will or the will of someone else.

Brother Matthew and a young Sister named Monica were walking down the stairs from the second floor. The young sister Monica was dressed in a pale green habit. She had been from Ireland. She had been with the sect for a couple of years. She was always calm even the most dangerous of situations.

Sister rosette said as she noticed the two stopping at the landing, "How is Chronos?"

"With the Brother Jude's help…he will be able to pull through," Brother Matthew said. His smile was saddened by the news that he had heard from his fellow monk.

Sister Rosette noticed the look on the monk's face. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"The treatments could have a very terrible result," Brother Matthew said. His eyes had a very concerned look in their graze.

"And that would be?" Sister rosette said as she braced herself for the worst.

Sister Monica glanced at her fellow monk. She knew he would have a trouble trying to find the right words to say. She beat him to the pouch. "He could be a demon with no memories!" she said very gently.

"Sister…" Brother Matthew scolded the Celtic nun. He knew that she was reading his mind a little. Yet, her words were neither gentle nor easy on the ear. He wanted to be calming, yet to the point when he had to disgust on Chronos's health.

Sister rosette's face was now drained of any colour. She wanted to hear good news about Chronos. Yet, why the idea of his memory being pulled from him was the result of the cure.

She didn't like the idea. He was going to live, but how he was going to live with no memories. He had to remember what he was before he could go out on a mission. What was worst was the idea of him waking up with his full demonic powers kicking in at the wrong time. That idea terrified her to the extremes. "Will he able to have a normal life?" she asked as truthfully as she could.

"Able to have a normal life?" Sister Monica asked Brother Matthew. The two exchanged glances as Brother Matthew wondered if the treatments could have more than just memory loss.

"Yes. I want to know..." the young nun gasped. She placed both hands up to her shoulders. Her look of aguish was deep. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. There was always a hidden danger of Chronos's powers exploding at the wrong time. She dreaded it for a long time. She had one thing on her side. She had a pact with Chronos that did have a time element connecting her very soul. The strange looking pocket watch she wore around her neck had something to do about the line of fate between her and Chronos. She had had to make sure that it was not going to be destroyed by anyone taking care of Chronos.

"He will a few days getting use to be almost human!" Sister Monica said. She tried to smile, yet it was so fake it made Sister Rosette felt a little more anxious.

"What are you going to do with him if he looses the only link of being near human? He has all the power to kill off this whole city in one month's time. He is very dangerous!" Sister Rosette huffed. She raised a hand up towards her forehead.

"Where is stated that he is going to be dangerous. Do you have a connection to him?" the Irish nun questioned the other.

"Yes. I do have much to say…yet my brother Joshua and I were in the woods one day when we saw Chronos!" Sister Rosette said as she nervously glanced around the room. She knew her life history was too personal for anyone to judge. She was so young when she met up with Chronos. People even the orphanage that she grew up knew she was special.

"And what happened, next?" Brother Matthew asked his eyes were very gentle as he spoke.

"We had to help him. He looked hurt like he was in fight of sorts. We didn't realize until he told what he really was. His form is different when I am in serious danger. See I have a time piece that connects us!" She lifted the odd looking pocket watch around her neck. She had to give in to the fact she had to protect herself as well as Chronos.

"It's strange. I have heard about these things about people and demons working for the church. How odd that I going to be meeting such a person!" "You haven't met someone like me before?"

"I can't say that I have?" there was a smile on Sister Monica lips. She had seen miracles that she had always questioned before. This time was no exception.

"What are you grinning about?" huffed Sister Rosette. She was on the effective. Protecting Chronos as well he doing the same for her formed a very deep bond between them.

"It's really nothing. I have to smile when there is a miracle happening before me. Does he want to be saved?"

"Sister?" Brother Matthew had a grave look on his face. He knew something between to friends shouldn't be broken down into real facts. He knew Sister Monica was a very straight forward person.

"You," Sister Rosette huffed once again, she felt like she was pushed into a very tight concert. She wanted to protect Chronos, yet her hands were tied. She glared at the Irish nun. Nearly hissing, Sister Rosette said, "He was a demon that I and my brother Joshua found. We were just kids exploring the country side. I didn't realize what I was doing at the time. My brother had healed Chronos of his wounds. Chronos somehow got a hold of me. We work as a team!"

There were tears rolling down her face. She didn't want to addict that she was breaking down in front of them. In the same order her anger was just enough to carry her mind through down to the last word.

"Rosette?" Matthew asked very gently. He knew that Sister Monica had pushed Rosette's feelings over the edge.

"Are you going to push me around? I haven't got the patients for it. I am so tired of being the little girl at the very end is lead to the firing lines. I have fought demons far worst. Chronos is my friend and my demon as well. You never know how short my life is really. You don't know who I care for. I want remain nameless in this struggle between God fearing people and the Hell bound demons. Yet, I want to know one person in my life who could call me friend!" she growled. Her hands were at her sides. Her eyes were now filled with too may tears. Standing strong and up right, she looked like a solider instead of a young nun.

"I'm sorry…" Sister Monica gulped. She now knew she had very much blurred the lines between friendship in the war of Good and Evil. Sister Rosette was a small pivotal role model of that which only God had knew before the beginning of time. "I have to think about your apologue. You may never know what it's like to loose something that you hold so dearly in your heart," she sighed wearily. She didn't want to fight. She was to the point where fighting was no longer an option. "I have worked under a very power organization. Both human and lesser demon and angel only want one thing. Life. The human wants to control life…their own. The lesser demon wants to control humans and scare off the angels of God…one word…power. Angels are following God's will. If you don't know what it means to be in that world, then you are falling yourself!"

With that, Sister Rosette turned to walk up the stairs to Chronos's room. She had to give herself a few minutes to cool down.

Ginji and Ban were now back at the Honky Tonk. They had to check out the place even it's was closed to the general public. Paul was not that happy to give the keys to the two without knowing a full story behind the possible sweep of the area. They had to piece things together. Akabane was going to help out as best as he could. Ginji wasn't all that thrilled to have him help out, yet he and Ban wasn't going to let no stone unturned. Akabane picked the alley way where Father Abel and Sister Ruth were found by Himako and Shido. He had an insider take of the alley way in question. He had an insider take of the alley way in question. Ban was behind the bar looking on the floor with a large flashlight. While Ginji was sitting or rather laying on a booth seat, looking at the bottom of the table for any sort of wires or listening bugs. He had a medium sized flash light as he searched.

The clock on a wall ticked away until the hands reached the twelve point on the face. A long, aloud bong started to fill the air. Both Ban and Ginji nearly jumped out of the skins. They looked up from what they were doing to glare at the clock. It was going on eleven o'clock. What were they thinking? Paul had closed up for the evening. Natsumi was at home either sleeping or finishing up a cram session. The night for bar hopping was shot to pieces when reports about missing people started to surface. Paul didn't want to take any chances on losing any business. He wanted to keep his head before losing his earnings.

"Why did Paul buy that?" Ginji asked in a groan. He placed a hand up on the crown of his head. He knew a very nasty headache was going to start a very from the shock. He moved himself around until he was now sitting up. He knew he was being watched.

"He wanted to have atmosphere here!" Ginji sighed loudly. He was still lying on the booth chair. He nearly banged his head with the table edge as he jumped up to see what was making a bonging noise. He placed a free hand up to his the back his head to see if he had injured himself.

"There is nothing to really see of anyone had planted a bug in this place when Paul wasn't here," Ban said as he stood up. The flashlight was in his hand. The light from it bounced around the room, casting eerie shadows.

"Then, we have to leave up it to word on the street. We have hit a dead end!" Ginji sighed as he began to scoot down to the end of the booth.

"It seems that way!" Ban said as he stood up from where he was crawling around. He flashed the clock to see what time it was. It was just five minutes after eleven. It was really the end of the day, no use to pushing the idea around of beasts lumbering around the streets of Tokyo until it was day light again.

"What are we going to do?" Ginji said he slowly sat up in the booth.

"Nothing until tomorrow morning, even Enishi is at a stand still!" Ban said as he walked down the length of the bar. He came up to the end of the bar. Ban undid the latch on the half door to the bar. He came up to the end of the bar. Ban undid the latch on the half door to the bar. Walking towards the main floor area was normal. There was really nothing that was to be found.

Ginji stood up to see the night sky in the large plate glass widow. The sky wasn't easiest seen. There was a large street lamp beaming down from the outside. It was hard to see anything in all that light. He walked towards the main door. He could see the normal moth or night beetle flying past the window. These instincts were doing their nightly dance, pressing themselves against the window to see if they could get in.

"Let's call it a night. I need some sleep!" Ban said before letting out a soft yawn.

"O.K." Ginji nodded. He reached into his vest pocket for his mobile phone. He had to call or text Paul that they were going to finally lock up the bar and go to Ban's car for the night. It seemed too quiet as Ginji decided to text Paul about the locking up of the Honky Tonk.

"It's going to be warm again!" Ban said. He walked around the length of the bar. He was now heading for the main door as well.

"I wish I had a place with an A/C unit. I hate sleeping in the car!" Ginji sighed. He felt the stickiness of the car seats pressing against his arms.

Ban turned around to glare at his companion. He griped, "You know we don't make a ton of Yen. Half the time we get the car towed because of parking tickets!"

"Gomen!" Ginji smirked, placing a hand up to the back his head. He started to rub it out of fear of being punched by Ban.

Ban could sense that Ginji was pulling his chain. He said as a counter measure, "What if we sleep at the Limitless Fortress. I bet the basement is nice and cool!"

Ginji turned white as a sheet. He halted at mid step. He had a feeling Ban was serious. "Nani!" he gasped.

Ban wanted to see Ginji's face. It would have been priceless for someone who acted so goofy at times to be a frightened cat. "Yes…having to have nice cool spot like the basement, it would be nice!"

"W-w-wait…B-b-ban!" Ginji stammered. He started to run towards the exiting Ban. His hands were outstretched to stop his friend in time. "What about where Shido lives!"

Ginji was just thinking of not sleeping in the lower floors of the limitless fortress. He was a former member of the Volts, but the people who lived there didn't like outsiders; former members or not.

"Are we turning chicken or not?" Ban giggled quietly. His smile was indeed a little twisted. He had to make sure that Ginji was on the straight path to helping out. Yet, they had pulled out all the stops for the special job. To their end, there was nothing but frustration to greet them.

"No…no...no," Ginji gulped. He was still standing at the same place was standing a few minutes ago.

Ban turned to stare at his friend if only for a second. He shook his head before saying, "There are no vampires…not yet."

"B-b-ban…please, don't be pulling my leg!" Ginji managed to squeak out from his white lips. He was very badly shaken up. He knew that there nothing to fear really. He had a feeling that Ban was teasing him.

"I can understand. I am not using the Ginji on you!" Ban shrugged.

The words coming from Ban was now getting under Ginji's skin. His nerves were switching from fear to anger in a space of a nano second. He was now marching up to Ban. Ban smirked one last time. "I have to go and give back the keys to Paul," Ban shrugged as he started to walk towards the door.

"BAN!" Ginji loudly hissed. He didn't want to use his powers on his best friend. He didn't want to blow up the bar. He caught up to Ban and said, "Don't pull my leg like… no more!"

"Baka!" Ban shook his head. "I think you will like sleeping in silk sheets tonight?"

"Stupid!" Ginji growled. His hands were now waving in front of Ban. Ban had his back to Ginji. That was getting Ginji's goat. He said, "Are you going to leave me here?"

Ban didn't answer. He kept on heading towards the door.

"Fine…I'll go and look for Himiko. She might have a place for me to stay!"

This was becoming a war of nerves. Ban didn't want any near Himiko. He had brotherly feelings for her. She was always a sore spot with Ban. She hated him at times. Was one of those times? It made Ginji stop to think for a minute. "What if we do stop together?" Ginji asked.

"Are you sure…" Ban began to speak.

Then, out of the night came a horrible noise. It was not like any other noise that they had heard before. The sound was that of a mix of screaming to the possible level of noise before breaking glass. Both Ban and Ginji stopped cold in their tracks. The large picture window in the bar vibrated in its frame. Ban had to tell Ginji to be on toes. Then, another scream and this time were too close for comfort. The two watched as the lamps started to swing slowly like chains on a swing set. "Ban…move back!" Ginji said as he made a grab for the back of Ban's shirt.

Finally, it happened, the window broke as the same time as Ban was instantly pulled back in time before the glass broke into a million pieces.

Brad was now sitting at Nagi's computer. He started at it for longest time. He wondered if Nagi was just playing hooky. He had to give Nagi credit for skipping out like that. And with Tot as well. Nagi seemed very resourceful pull such a plot like this. Yet he had to take Tot with him. Why?

Brad looked up at the light hanging over head. He felt like calling the little truant on his mobile phone for a long talk about boys and girls. He could go one step further and use his mental powers in contacting Nagi. Yet, it could prove more of a risk than just phoning him. He closed his eyes when he tilted his head back. "Where are you…Nagi…?" he thought as he heard the tilt back chair he was sitting on squeaked. Not even a whisper in Brad's mind made him stir.

There was a knock on the door. Brad straightened himself up in the chair. He said, "Come in?"

The door opened and Shildug entered the room. There was a very puzzled look of worry in the German's eyes. He looked at Brad. Sighing, Shudlig asked, "Where is that boy?"

"I am not sure where he could be…remembering," Brad said, placing a hand on the desk, "he does have that little pest named Tot!"

"Oh, yes!" Shudlig winched very slightly. He never did like her. Thinking of her as an annoying brat, he asked, "What does he see in her!"

"Maybe a just a mere play thing!" Shudlig chucked darkly. He knew Brad wasn't pleased with the statements he was making.

"Shut up!" Brad growled. He hated when Shudlig was pulling on his chain.

Shudlig had crossed the room to see what was Brad's next move was. He had no idea Brad's anger level. He said, "When are we going to get a hold of our child. He does not know if he is caught the down fall of Swartz is!"

"They will treat him like any other teen out on the town. Don't make things any worst!" Brad said.

Now hovering over Brad, Shuldig said, "Let's hope!"

"What about Farfarfello?" Brad asked, glancing over to the door. He knew Farfarfello was also close by when there wasn't a mission of misery to perform.

"He is looking out from himself. In fact, he went to the Ginza to see if he could find out where Takatori wanted him to be."

Taking in a breath, Brad had to think. A mere errand was not Farfarello's doing. He was too busy making chaos where ever he went. Was Takatori growing worried about his daughter, Oouka? The nights were growing with heated frenzy. People where not going out for the fear of loosing their lives to strange beasts. The city was becoming a short order to the unseen beasts of the night.

"He might have slipped in without telling us!" Shuldig said with a shrug. He knew in some cases Nagi was a nearly a grown man.

"We have a matter of trust. Remember that," Brad growled. He had given Nagi when he started in Schwartz a set of instructions to follow. He knew Nagi was just a child in some ways. He had to place boundaries for his little prodigy.

"A matter of trust!" Shildug smirked. "How amusing!"

"Don't mock me…" Brad hissed. He could feel the smallest touches in his mind where Shuldig wanted to go. Yet, Brad had to be very weary with his decisions. This was not a time for mere moods. This was a time to be looking out for their kind.

"Whoa!" Shuldig sighed, tossing his head back a little. His red hair tumbled a little past his neck. His smile was soured a little. "If it means that much to you…then, I will have to go on the hunt with Farfarello!"

With that, Shuldig turn to leave the room. He said, "He will come back. He is a very smart boy. He maybe is just testing us to see how far he could go!"

"Why now… he never asked us!" Brad uttered in a flat voice. It was at first time he felt like Nagi was no longer a young boy. Instead Nagi was becoming a man. What did frightened Brad about the feelings he was going through at the time.

"Uh?" Shildug asked as he headed for the door. He stopped before taking another step. He tried to read Brad's thoughts. Nothing, he touched on. It was a fear he nearly tasted in brad's mind set. "What was that?"

"He was abused and shunned as a child…more so than the rest of us. He never asked to go outside of his limits as I took him in!" Brad said. "We all knew that…he was not just another pretty face. I hope for his sake, he will be safe," Shildug sighed before he began to walk towards the door.

Brad didn't say another word. He sat there with a cold uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glared at the computer which at the time was switched off. He didn't have to be told twice. He had to move and quickly get Nagi out from the outside world.

Nagi was now a prisoner. He tried to figure out where he was a prisoner at and by whom. He worried a little about Tot. Tot was just still a child to him. She could protect herself nicely, but she was very easily distracted. He knew about it to be very scary at times. He had no idea what could happen to her if she was cornered. She had to either fight or do nothing.

His mind started to drift a little. Where was she at? The last time he had seen her was in the hallway of the club they were at. Why was he now waking up in a strange bed? He no feeling of group called Schreient being around the room. In fact he wondered where the rest of the members of Schwartz were. He tried to use his powers in contacting Brad or even Shuldig.

"Oh…he's finally awake!" a soft, dark male voice said.

"Is he really?" another voice in equal footing said.

"Nagi raised both hands to his temples. There was a buzzing in his mind. It was like he had given his first taste of wine and didn't like the effects. He noticed before even attempting to think, a pair of white ruffled sleeves graced his thin wrists. He wasn't wearing a ruffled shirt or was he.

His mind tried now to break free from the buzzing. He didn't like the feeling. He groaned, "Where am I?"

The second voice snorted very softly. Then, it said, "Poor child. He has lost his way!"

"Don't being pulling his chain. I don't like it!" was the first voice angered reply.

Then, a willowy hand reached over to pull back the curtains. Nagi was shocked to see two dark haired twins. They were identical twins to a point. Both of them were male. One had his hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. The other had his hair done up in a Chinese style bun with a long silver pin stuck through the middle of the bun. They were both wearing red long shirts and white baggy pants. It seemed they were out of an old fashion Kung fu film.

"What…where am I?" Nagi gasped.

"You are in the most beautiful palace of the Japan's Dragon clans!" the first one spoke.

"Oh?" Nagi sighed, feeling his forehead with the free hand. "I wondered why I am here in the first place!"

The first one glanced at his near reflection. They both exchanged a smirk. The other one said, "We choice…or rather…or master choice you!"

"This is not making any sort of sense at all!" Nagi sighed once again. He wanted to get out of the bed. He had to go and find Tot. Where was Tot?

"Brother…he does look still a little dazed?" the second one said. He held out his hand to push back Nagi. "You must rest a little longer."

"What?" Nagi gasped. He quickly waved off the oncoming hand. "I want to see where Tot is at!"

"Tot?" the first one asked. He was a little puzzled at the name.

The second one finished, "Who is this Tot. A little child, perhaps?"

The glanced at each other with very curios glances. Then, the first one spoke up, "I am Chi…"

"And I am his brother, Chao!" The second fished. Then, they their hands in the traditional Chinese greeting of placing the right hand over their left fist. Bowing their head with a quick jerk, they remained in quiet reflection.

"Great!" Nagi thought to himself. He was a little startled as he tried to move away from them. "Did I end up in a Chinese restaurant?"

"What's wrong…young sir!" chi asked. He could feel Nagi's weariness as he and his brother the young man with curious eyes.

"I was at a club last night!" Nagi said. He let one hand drop. He glanced at the room. There were a few large white candles lightening the room. He noticed as a couple of tiny candles stands peppered through out the room. He asked, "What happened to the lights?"

"Nothing. We just thought you would want a nice and relaxing room!" Chao said with a small grin.

"O.K." Nagi sighed before trying to get out of bed for a second time. He found his one foot as he tried to move it bound by unseen cloth. He said, "What's going on?"

On figuring that his foot was caught in a twist of bed sheet, Nagi said, "I caught my foot!"

"Oh?" the twins stared at Nagi for a second before glancing at each other. Nagi tried to twist his foot once again, thinking that he had must have caught his foot in fold of sheeting. He found it his befuddlement that it was really twisted. He said, trying to push back the covers, "what's going on here?"

The twins still staring at each other began to worry. Then, a clear voice coming from the doorway said, "What is wrong with our guest!"

"Brother?" Chao asked trudging his head if only for a second.

"Chi?" the voice called out.

Chi nodded swiftly, "Yes…sir?"

"You can let him go freely. He can't leave this place…he shouldn't be in the bind that you placed him in," the voice called out.

"Yes, sir!" Chi said, rather reluctantly. Chi reached over to pull back the bedding to relieve a long band of white cloth which ensnared Nagi's left ankle.

Nagi was not pleased; in fact he was now out raged. He wondered in a furor of instant mistrust, why was he trapped like a patient in a hospital. He said, "What are you doing to me."

"Gomen!" Chi blanched as he glanced over to Nagi. "We had order to keep you here by any means!"

"Nani?" Nagi hissed his eyes were now growing hot. He was trying to piece together what had happened to him, tot and the other two from Weiss. Now to add insult to injury he had found he was a bound prisoner. He didn't like to be toyed with in such a way. He said, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" the voice in the hallway asked. "Why you asked…"

Then a young man with long braid on one side of his head entered the room. He was dressed in long tan coat trimmed in fur. The hair was black as the candle light glowed softly on the braid. He stared for a minute at Nagi. He said, "We have some questions for you!"

"Questions, auk!" Nagi gasped, sounding like Shuldig. Looking wildly at the young man, then back at his ankle. Nagi hissed, "What do you want me to answers? Hmm? How I ended here?"

The young man started to walk up towards the bed, "I would like to answer that one, but I wasn't here just yet. I was on a lower floor of this place."

"Lower floor…what is this place?" Nagi said. Then, he felt hand being placed on his right cheek. It was cool to the touch. He said, "I need to find Tot. She was with me!"

He was being treated like a child by young man.

The young man said, "Don't worry. You are safe."

"Safe?" Nagi said. Then, he head started to swim in strange emotions. He said, "How can I be?"

"We will look after you!" The young said gently, he began to touch Nagi's cheek gently as though to sooth Nagi's troubled mind. "My name is Kyo Tatsuo…"

Nagi tried to fight back. He could sense tiny fingers of coldness entering his mind. He had to find Tot and quickly. He and Tot would be in serious trouble if they came up missing for days if they didn't phone anyone about being held up in another place. Nagi wondered if this Kyo Tatsuo had powers like he did.

"Sir?" Chao asked with a quick bow of the head.

"Yes," Kyo purred loudly without even a glance in the brothers' direction. "What is it?"

"You want us to stay?" Chao asked, not knowing if he and his brother should stay to help.

"No…you are not need now. Please go and prepare a light supper for our guests. They must be starved!" Kyo purred inlet. His eyes opened very slightly. The pupils flexed in a delicate movement.

He was trying to lull Nagi into a state of complete and total mind control. He said, "I can help you after you had a light meal."

Nagi blinked hard, hard enough that his nose wrinkled and his lips pursed tougher. He said, "What?"

He attempted to move his eyes to avoid the eyes of Kyo. He couldn't even breathe without feeling the presence of Kyo staring back at him. Kyo smiled as he purred something in old French. Nagi didn't even see the two brothers; Chi and Chao leave the room. Nagi's mind was turning into putty before Kyo. He breathed trying to control his heart, "Got to go and…"

"And what?" Kyo asked in toying manor.

He had reached deep within Nagi's core. He watched the young man turned from a hissing cat into a defenseless, trusting child. "You are starved…I have something nice for you to eat!"

The words sounded like a great deal of trust behind it. Kyo bent down to give Nagi a better look at his grey-blue eyes. "He is so beautiful it's scary!" Kyo smirked. He bent down now at Nagi's neck.

Nagi was completely helpless. He tried to focus on the least amount of effort. His breath was short gasps. This was fear he had never tasted in his life. This wasn't pleasant. He had struck fear in to others who crossed his path. Now he was on the receiving end. He couldn't feel the fingers around the neck his shirt. His eyes grew wide before freezing. Then, he felt Kyo's lips brushing against his jugular. Kyo smiled faintly, "are you going to be good for me?"

"Y-y-yes!" Nagi whispered in complete submissive tones. He was no longer fighting the feeling. He was now a submissive puppet to Kyo's wishes.

"Good!" Kyo purred delicately before raising his lips slightly. He gave Nagi a sort peck on the cheek. Then, he straightened himself up to look at Nagi in the eye. "Come with me?" Kyo said in tone of wanting obedience for this young boy creature. Holding out his hand, Kyo had a very gentle Nagi to answer his questions.

"Yes," Nagi said, he was staring into space. He was completely under Kyo's mind control.

The night was fighting with itself. The creatures who inhabited the night felt at total unease. Father Abel slept in a drugged stage. He had no idea what was going on around him. Sister Ruth worried about him. She had heard from him before the attack, about his waking up in a strange place, then, the long track in finding her. This place was not a nice place to live if monsters roamed the area.

Ginji and Ban were going to search other possible areas of monster sightings. They were not going to rest until they had found what they were looking for. The two stayed at the Limitless fortress. Ginji slept what use to be a nice place to rest up. He wondered with the last time he had stayed things were going to get better or not. He wasn't going to get the better of him. He didn't want anyone disturbing him as he slept. Ban slept one room over. He was very nervous as he tried to sleep. He knew about the stories from Father Abel about the strange beast that attacked him.

In the morning was going to be different. Ban got up early as he heard the noise of water pipes flowing and the wind brushing against the side of the building. He sat up in the sleeping bag he had used. He had a sort of rough night. He placed a hand up to his forehead. He wondered began to rub a slight headache which was starting to form in his head if the Jagan was showing him the nightmares of what was yet to come.

Ginji's cheery voice said, "Come on and rise with the sun, Ban!"

"What in the heck is he so cheerful for?" Ban grumbled. He sat up on the floor. He wanted to punch Ginji in the head for his pushy attitude.

"Come on, Ban and welcome the day!" Ginji said, entering the room. He was met with a very sour Ban.

Ban was still sitting with his face in mild agitation. He kicked off the sleeping bad. He snapped, glaring at Ginji, "What in the heck is your problem!"

"Uh?" Ban smiled. His happy mood was getting to be a nuance.

"I am so full for energy that I want to get started!" Ginji smiled uncomfortably.

"You are not normal!" Ban growled he leaned forward to grab up the sleeping bag. As he began to straight out the bag, Ban trying to focus on what was going be their next move. Yet, Ginji was a little nutty than normal. Ban wished to get to the bottom of Ginji's sudden mood swing before starting on where the beasts of the night where showing up.

"That's it!" Ginji smiled as he just stood there, watching Ban.

"What are you going to do?" Ban growled for the third time.

"Nothing!" Ginji said.

"Augh!" Ban yelped. His hands flew up to the sides of his head. He was to stop and give Ginji a smack across the chops. He threw back a corner of the sleeping bag. Then, he jolted up into his feet in a sign attention. He noted a sweet smell coming from the opened doorway. He said when his mind race to the conclusion, "Himoko!"

"What were you saying?" Ginji asked. He started to walk up to the space where Ban was now standing.

Outraged by Lady Poison's little trick, Ban spun around to face the oncoming Ginji. He called out, "HIMOKO!"

"Yes…" a voice said as the smell of sweet perfume grew more instance. A young woman with short, black hair entered the room. She was a long standing acquaintance with Ban. "What is it, Ban!" she asked innocently.

"What did you let Ginji…." Ban snapped as he placed both hands on his head. Giving his head a good rub down Ban snapped for a second time, "Are you making a new perfume?"

With a sly grin on her face, Himoko said, "I was just trying out a new mood enhanced puppet perfume!" "Wonderful," Ban gasped. Then, he started up again to try to fold the sleeping bag. He grumbled a little bit as he folded. His mind race trying to come up with an answer or a question for Himoko! He glanced for a second, "Why did you do this?"

"I got bored!" Himoko shrugged. Then, her face changed a little. Her eyes were a little worried. She asked, staring at Ban fully in the face, "What happened to the priest!"

"Nothing. He's still in bad shape! I and Gin are going to visit him before we head out on a clue that Hevn had told us last night!" Ban said.

Then, Ginji's face had instantly changed. The effects of the perfume had a very short life span. His eyes could speak reams of what he had dreamed of in the past eight hours. He said, "All kidding aside, I keep on having this bad dream running in my head since last night."

"What was it like?" Ban aked quietly. He didn't need Ginji turning into a large blob of jelly on him.

"It was like the time where Shido was attacked by a guy from the Beltway!" Ginji remembered out loud. He could see Shido and his animals getting the stuffing kicked out of them by a league of super human from the middle floors of the limitless fortress called the Beltway.

"Yea…it was also like the time the spoiled brat with the fan nearly cut is to ribbons!" Ban voice hissed in a half fraction of disgust.

"What could you do…we had our backs to the walls and we needed a good plan of escape!" Gen asked. The old man stood in the hallway. He tried to help the Lighting Emperor as best as could from the use of the internet supplied only to the limitless fortress. He had to find Ginji and Ban. Father Abel's condition was stable, yet there was a small fever from infections somewhere in Father Abel's system. It seemed like all the connection points to reason why both Father Abel and Sister Ruth's sudden appears in this time frame could fall into a state of ruin if father able was not in good health.

"Gen…what's going on with Father Abel?" Ban asked. He glanced into the old man's eyes. The sense of concern was in Gen's eyes.

"He has an infection! I have been trying to halt its growth. There is no point in moving just yet to any hospital. It's too risky!" Gen said. He knew he was just intelligence man who wasn't a doctor.

"If you don't…then, what is going to happen to Father Abel?" Ginji asked. His face was struck into a cornered mode.

"Why don't you get a hold of Ms. Hven…maybe she can get anything from the outside?" Gen said.

"Then, you need a transport service!" Himoko said. She placed a tiny vile in her pants pocket.

"I have nothing really to give you, Miss Himoko!" Gen uttered, shaking is head. He had no really money to give as a payment if he needed a transport service.

"Hold the phone!" Ban griped.

"Yea! What about us?" Ginji added. He wondered if they were going to be included in this job as well as Himoko. "We're a recovery service!"

"You can talk it over with Miss Himoko!" Gen shrugged. Then, he turned to leave the room.

"What is that you want?" Himoko questioned Gen's request. She appeared not to be on the same page as Ginji and Ban. The only thing she had to have was another mission. She had grown anxious when the night became darker. Hven wasn't bringing her transport missions. Yet, being careful was going to be first on her list if Gen was going employer her services out.

Gen kept on walking towards the hall. He glanced at Himoko. "I'll give you a sample of Father Abel's blood and a doctor who knows all illness!"

"O.K." Himoko nodded.

"He will give you some medicine. There is going to be some problems," Gen stopped, to turn his head to look at Ban.

"What's the problem?" Ban asked, trying to read Gen's statement.

To the point was Gen as he said, "He works for the paranormal department of the movement. The name is Kritiker!"

"Kritiker?" Ginji repeated the name slowly for a full meaning. "What's that?"

"It's an underground group!" Then, Gen didn't say any thing else. He had to keep his peace until him and the other three in his clinic.

At the clinic, Father Abel was still resting from his long night. He remembered half seeing Sister Ruth leaving his at. She sat at his bedside during the night. He knew she was not going to leave his side. She had been praying until Gen told her to leave for some her own rest. He knew she was drained from all the excitement.

Gen entered the clinic with an air of weariness. He wasn't excepting Father Abel to be awake just yet. He had asked his granddaughter, Rin to watch over Father Abel while he discussed the situation with Ban and GinjiRin sat at the computer IM-ing MakubeX. She had to keep in touch with him to see if he was O.k. MakubeX had been out for a day or two to see what was going on with the outside world. He didn't like what had seen. The people who didn't see what he experienced didn't know how to react to him. She heard the door opening. Turning she noticed Ban and Ginji was with Gen. She said, "Hi, Mister Ginji…Mister Ban!"

Ban and Ginji noticed a set of curtains surrounding on corners of the room. Ban asked, "Is Father Abel O.K."

Ginji added, "Yea…does he want any visitors?"

Gen knew Father Abel was still out of the woods yet. He said as the three entered the small clinic, "Yes, if only for a couple of minutes!"

Ban glanced around for Sister Ruth. She was no where to be found. Gen instructed Miss Sakura to take Sister Ruth for a little while. They two went to the Honky Tonk for something to eat. Sister Ruth had very little appetite for food. Gen told Ban and Ginji to find the young nun at their usual hang out after seeing Father Abel. They had to make sure she was safe.

When the curtain was pulled back as Father Abel heard the noises of the room. He had begun to wake up for uncounted time. Drifting in and out of sleep made the good priest even weaker. They had to get medicine to him at due time.

Ban and Ginji noticed a set of bags blood and some sort of IV fluids hanging from a pole near Father Abel's bed. Father Abel finally opened his eyes and smiled very weakly. It was troubling to both Ginji and Ban to see an innocent life going down a very dangers path.

Father Abel noticed the two men standing by his bedside. He wanted to speak, yet was very much unable to. On trying to raise his one hand, His mind was still swimming in pain. Ginji bent down to take Father Able's hand into his. He said gently, "Don't speak." Then, he gave the hand a squeeze. "You need to save your strength."

Ban knew Sister Ruth was gone. Gen was going to clean Father Abel's wounds. When Father Abel was brought, the wounds were very serious. There was a possibly of them being extremely deep. He stood at the sink, mixing a small bowl of solutions for Father Abel's wound clean. There was a small packet of bandages near the sink. He was setting up a tray before he had ordered Ginji, Ban and Himoko to a very dangerous task in finding the doctor and medicine.

Forcing himself to speak if only for a word or two, Father Abel gasped, "I want you to protect her!"

"Hey…remember what I told you!" Ginji ordered gently.

"We will…Sister Ruth has nothing to worry about!" Ban said.

"I have a feeling that he will need some protection him!" Gen said as he finished setting up the tray!"

Both Ban and Ginji looked at each for a second, and then Ban said, "What do you mean?"  
"There were a few people who stopped at the clinic to see if I and Rin were O.K. the last couple of nights."

Ginji was instantly concerned to the degree of safety of the people in the limitless fortress. He knew some people who come in had a good reason, to leave the world that they knew behind and start afresh. Others wanted to have a peaceful world they could call home. He said as his eyes grew in a protective mood, "They were talking about so called real vampires. I could tell how scared they were. One of them supposedly had seen one nearly up close. They were spared somehow from being attacked."

"Is Sister Ruth safe here? Is anyone safe here?" Ginji snapped. His agitation was visibly breaking through.

"They are on the outside as well?" Gen asked. He was not surprised about the news of the outside world surrounding the limitless fortress.

"There are stories, but if they are true of not. Really is it up to your idea!" Ban said. Then, he wondered about Sister Ruth. "Yet, there is nothing you can say to me about life and death. I do agree with you. I just hope we don't have any more of this. Sister Ruth is safe as long as she pays attention to what I tell her…" then, Gen stopped in mid phrase. He had a feeling all what he had told her wasn't enough for what was about to come.

There were no more actions that could speak reams of what Sister Rosette and Brother Matthew were going to do. Brother Matthew had reports of demonic movements through out the heart of the city. He knew the timing was nearly right. He could not see himself, the others, Sister Rosette or even Chronos staying above ground in the house. Something was searching for both the young nun and her protector. He knew Chrono was strong even to travel down to the basement shelters underneath the house. The house at one time had large wine cellars which later were converted into fall out shelters during the 1950's. The shelters were never used until the present time when the Brotherhood of the Rose and Lamb came about. They were the holy warriors in the factions with their alliance between themselves, a devote sect of Shinto monks and a large Buddhist temple in outlining area of Tokyo. Brother Matthew glanced around to see as he came up the stairs leading up to the second floor if anyone was watching him. He was going to take Chronos and Sister Rosette to the protective layer that he had set up for them.

The night was still dark. A large swarm of black beetles came up edges of the courtyard. The humming was strange, nearly deafening. They seemed to wait for a sign of attack the house.

Brothers Saul and Joseph were waiting for a call from Head master Yui in what was called the fourth wall of the Forbidden City. The Forbidden City was the area of the Chuo and Tama. There were strange stories in the early part of the year of seeing creature which appeared to be foxes with human bodies carrying bamboo spears. It was very strange to see or hear about half breeds like foxes still roaming the city as through it were a game of fox and hound.

The two brothers sat in the library in the main house. They couldn't wait as they studied the list of notes that they had compiled for the night's patrol. Bother Saul, born in a surrounding village near Bethlehem was an experience of the books of the Bible and other holy books. His knowledge of the myths of the world was first rate. He was not bad of a sharp shooter as well. He was invaluable to searching for finding local lore of any area he was in. Brother Joseph was formally an officer of the Scottish army and had a full law degree. He had a range of dealing demonic forces since he was a small boy lining near a holy site in Scotland. He had to grow up fast in order to survive the world he was given a calling for by God. Brother Joseph had a large map spread out on a huge table of greater Tokyo. The phone stood near the map. All seemed quiet when the phone rang. It startled the two studying in the library. Brother Joseph picked up the phone with quick hand. He said, "Yes…it's me…What?"

The voice on the other end was that of Head master Yui from the Buddhist temple. He said, "I do have a sighting. One of the monks did see a creature near Shinjuku station. He was on an outing when he spotted another creature. This time, the creature had been following a coupler of young men. They were headed for a club near Ginza."

"That's not too far for Shinjuku…but, why go all the way to Ginza?" Brother Joseph asked puzzled at Head master Yui. "The devil has many children…you should know. Do you have any idea or location of the whereabouts of the young men?" brother Saul asked. He tried to look for a pen to write down a possible location of the demons were spotted.

"The devils are quick. I noticed the young men being followed on to a bus. Where they went is a good clue. The young monk who was following them got lost in a crowd!" head master Yui said.

"Then, there is nothing really we can do until we spot something ourselves. We have to be very careful. There nothing we can't stop within reason," Brother Joseph said.

Brother Saul asked, "Where was the location?"

Then, there was a knock on the door. Brother Saul turned to see Brother Mathew pushing Chronos in a wheel chair. He said, "Where are you taking him?"

"Down stairs. There are the shelters. We just don't want anything to happen to him. If someone got a hold of…." Brother Mathew said before being cut off by a blast from the outer areas near the house.

"Holy Mother of God…they have found us!" Brother Saul howled. He stood up from the table.

He ran to a window to see what was going on outside. On pulling back the drapes, Brother Saul noticed four or five strange looking fox type looking masked creatures. One stood out with his fur draped over his shoulders. It was once white with newest yet, it had been be speckled with blood to turning in a rusty brown. Brother Saul said, "Call out the Eagles. We need stop them from entering the house!"

"Yes," Brother Joseph said as he told the head master what had happened in a few works. Then, he hung up the phone before calling a band of sharp shooters called the Eagles of Mount Zion. This group consisted of a few men and two women who were expect at using rifles and guns. Quickly the young monk dialed the number which was a direct link to a small enclosed guard station near the north area of the yard where one of the Eagles was standing guard. It was a guard named of Noel who had heard the noises coming from outside of the walled yard. He wore a dark green uniform and night vision goggles. He was just finishing up loading his high powered rifle when the phone rang. He picked up it from a wall unit near the outside door. He said, "Yes…"

"Are you available to do a clean up?" Brother Joseph asked. He was still glancing at the window. He was trying to keep his eyes on the amount of fox demons trying to break into the wall.

"I am…it sounds like the whole walls came down!"

Then, the fox like creatures began to change in a heart beat into large four legged monsters with long legs and sleek bodies. They dropped to the ground in haste. Their faces molded into white fox type. They started to move in a fluid movement which took the young monks who were now out in droves to see what was happening to the grounds. The monks were easy targets for the fox demons. Their speed with their use of long nailed claws made the monks very vulnerable.

Brother Matthew heard the noises of guns going off. Then, the screams of pain which followed the attacks from the on slot of foxes gave Brother Matthew only one option to get Chronos to safety. Glancing over his shoulder, he said in a rapid tone, "Come on, Rosette…we have to get to the basement and quickly. They are looking for Chronos!"

"Who...what?" Sister Rosette said as she felt very uneasy about what was going on the outside"There is nothing to be alarmed about!" Brother Matthew ordered in a calm tone of voice.

"What else?" Sister rosette gasped, feeling the ground shake little.

"They have brought in a ground mover. This time, it's a human…" Brother Joseph. He started at a young man who had enormous powers of moving objects with a mere touch of his hand.

(sorry i have been sick for the last two days. i hope to catch up soon)

"What?" Brother Matthew nearly shouted. His heart was in his mind. He tried to think straight as he backed the wheelchair in to the hall. He said, "I am totally defenseless. You need to follow me, Sister Rosette!"

"Great…am I the markswoman!" Sister Rosette gasped as she started to run with Brother Matthew.

Glaring at Sister Rosette, Brother Saul growled, "Are you for real?"

Another roar of thunder, this time it was nearly at the back end of the house. Feeling like he needed to break away from this petty chit-chat, Brother Matthew said, "Come on…tell me later!"

"You don't realize who I am!" Sister Rosette said a little ticked off. Then, she nearly yelped as Brother Matthew snatched up her hand into his. Beginning to drag her away from the room, Sister Rosette yelled, "YES…I DO HAVE A GUN, BACK HOME!"

Brother Mathew was going to restate his request in an order, "Please come with me!"  
He was taking her one way or another to the basement. The two almost ran down the halls connecting to the staircase and lift-shafts. He punched the button to the service lift. He hoped it would come soon.

Sister rosette was going to speak. She said "what in the world…"

Then, he was quickly cut off by a blast that rocked the house. She let out a yelp as she tried to remain standing from the after shock. She looked at the walls. Wall-hangings were nearly dancing off their foundations. It was earth quake like in this attack.

"What in the name…" another monk said before a knife slammed into his back. He let out a loud groan.

Sister Rosette wasn't scared, but the shock of everything was getting to her. What was going on? She was ordered to get inside of the lift before something else happened. She didn't want to stick around to see if there any sort of demons running amuck without a gun. She bolted to the lift before the door slid shut.

Outside of the monastery, a young man dressed in a green suit was standing on the street. His eyes were under a spell of sorts. He watched with all the intent of finding any body that ran past him. He was ordered to kill on sight if he saw anyone dressed in a brown suit. He saw a woman dressed in a grey uniform coming towards him. She noticed him as she barked out an order, "Get out now. You have no business being here!"

The young man didn't respond. He raised his Bagh nakh towards the young woman. With one swipe of his weapon at the young woman, he had tried to element the enemy. A voice purred in his head, telling him that he was a very good boy. He started to walk towards the main entrance way towards. Then, he stopped and noticed Sister Rosette fleeting into a hallway. Something inside of him was triggered. He knew she had power. He sensed the flow of energy coming from her. She didn't stop to see him. Instead she had simply vanished.

He heard the voices in his mind telling him to go and search for the young nun. She had no idea that she was being hunted.

Another young man with blue eyes came up to him and asked, "What did you stop for?"

"I think I have found something!" He said.

"Oh?" the man with the blue eyes said. He wasn't as attuned to the situation in the house as the other man was. He wasn't as attuned to the situation in the house as the other man was. He told the other man about the young nun that he had seen running towards a door to another room. Then, he felt the power of her inner strength. He said, "We must get her. She has a strong connection to a higher source."

"What is the higher source?" the second man asked.

"Am I not sure, yet there is a second source of power within this house," the first man said.

"Let's go and search for the source!" the second man said.

Then, the two ran up to the window before flying into, smashing it apart. They landed without stopping. Their cat like reflexes ordered them to seek out sister Rosette.

Meanwhile, Sister Rosette with Brother Matthew and Chronos were now in the inner most safety area of the convent. She walked down a long hallway lit with florescent green flood lights. The smooth walls seemed to her like one large glass tube. She wondered where she was going with the young monk.

After a two minute run down, she noticed he stopped in front of a large steel door. He said, "I have to use a pass code!" After a two minute run down, she noticed he stopped in front of a large steel door. He said, "I have to use a pass code!"

The ground shook, taking both Sister Rosette and bother Matthew by surprise. She gasped, feeling her heart leap into her throat. He said, "Great…what are they doing now…use a bulldozer!"

Chronos despite being much drugged could sense an evil presence tearing at the walls above his head. He glanced up and murmured, "What's going on?"

"They are coming!" the young monk said as he closed his eyes for just one heart beat. He quickly fumbled in his pocket a plastic card. He quickly found it. In a flash he swiped the card, then punched in the code to unlock a chamber so deep and well guarded it would have been extendedly difficult to even break in by normal means. He quickly found it. In a flash he swiped the card, then punched in the code to unlock a chamber so deep and well guarded it would have been extendedly difficult to even break in by normal means.

"What?" Sister Rosette nearly screamed. She felt like this was the end of her and everything she had held dear to her. She didn't want to leave without a fight for the first time. She had the same idea before, yet this was so very different.

"Once we are inside of the chamber, then we can think of a way out!" Brother Matthew ordered as he punched in the code. He knew what was inside of the chamber. The door flew open as he pushed the wheelchair inside of a bright room. He noticed Sister Rosette just standing in the hallway, as if she were waiting for someone. He said, "Come on…at once!"  
"Uh?" Sister rosette asked before turning around to face him. She noticed Chronos inside with Brother Matthew. She murmured, "I'm coming!"

Then, she took off in discretion of the inner most chamber of the house. To her the walls were beyond what the colour of white should like. It was a white which had been cleansed a thousand times over. The lights coming from the ceiling hurt her eyes.

"Where are we?" she gaped. she felt like the world had gotten smaller. she didn't like the feeling.

"We are in the most protected zones all of Japan. Not even the Prime Minster or his cabinet has this sort of protection!" Brother Matthew sighed. he had followed the young nun with the wheel chair in tow.

"Why are we here? I want to know!" Sister Rosette asked as she came to a very quick idea of what was going on with the outside world.

"You have any idea what is going on?" Brother Matthew asked as he made sure of the doorway being locked.

"I have some idea. Where Chronos and I come from, fighting demons is nothing new. I have been in an organization called the Order of Magdalene," Sister Rosette said as her eyes followed Brother Matthew to a large screened computer station.

Brother Matthew was very much surprised to hear what he was hearing. The idea of person from such a group was unbelievable. "The order of Magdalene…I have heard about them…I thought they were the stuff of myth!" he said, shaking his head. Myth…" Sister Rosette gaped in surprise. She wondered if he was just pulling her leg. Yet, this was early 21st century. She was still thinking that she and Chronos didn't leave their time period.

"Yes…they are still in particle for now. Yet, there are others who had taken up the call as well!" Brother Matthew said.

"The myth part is not all stories like you see in the movies!" she uttered, placning a hand up to forehead. "i have been living it through since i was a child."

the room shook a little from a blast.

"Great!" BRother Matthew said. he realized Sister rosette was no normal nun. "What is the deal with him?"

the night was growing more heated as the battle on the outside of the underground bunker grew intense. the demons tried to break the heavily fortited door way. out of the last act for a possible counter attack, brother matthew punched in a code on a keyboard near by him.

"what are you doing?" Sister Rosette questioned him, with her heart in back her mouth.

"Trying to keep the demons from hurting us!" the young monk said.

then, he thought of what Sister Rosette spoke of. She and Chronos were not made up. they were real.

then, he said, "What are you telling me!" brother matthew half glared at her. Then, it finally sank in.

Sister Rosette huffed as she nearly smacked her cheek with a free hand. "I am real!" on racking her mind for the right words to say, Sister Rosette glared at the monk. Then, she gave a brief, but to the point story of what had happened to her and Chronos. The last thing she could remember was entering the temple back in Tyoko. Then, it was just a memory for her. she tried to piece things together as she woke up in other time, in other Tyoko. there was something eating at her since Sister Rosette awoke to this strange new world. Why did she ended up in the 21st century with Chronos. she asked Brother matthew, "Why am I and Chronos are here?"

there were horrific screaming filter from the outside of the bunker. the demons were being forced back by a high voltage force field. Brother Matthew was no longer puzzled. he had heard about warp gates in the city. someone or something was pulling time and space around for their own good. Was the sudden apperance of Sister Rosette and Chronos could be a clue. There was no time for questions or answers. There was only time fighting back.

omi sat at a table, filled to overflowing with plates and bowls of all kinds. he couldn't believe his eyes to all the good food and drinks waiting for his approval. he was dressed in a cream coloured dressing gown and gray pjs. he had awoken to the sight of someone who wasn't a member of weiss or a hospital employee. instead he stared a young man who was dressed in a high collared frock coat. the room was a glow in candle light. he was not with Ken. He remember slightly the fighting somewhere. he tried to think of a reason why he pulled from the fighting. There was other question buzzing in his mind. Why was he fighting for.

Placing a hand up his forehead, he felt the ache from his head. he didn't feel like doing anything. the door opened up and a young man holding a tray entered the room. on the tray was a high necked crystal flask and two small crystal glasses. the young man could not be any more older than Omi. the young man with the tray asked with a smile, "Thristy?"

Omi just stared at the young man. Words seemed to be forming his mind, but his mouth remained still.

"That's all right..." the young man with the tray said. he appoarched the table. Placing the tray down, the young man continued, "...if you don't feel like talking, then i will not force you!"

Omi glanced up to speak. "I'd..." he finally stammered. his face grew flushed out his mixed feelings tumbling in his mind.

"Yes?" the young man asked. his face was fixed in a slight smile. his eyes glanced with shining curiousity. "what is on your mind?"

"I'm trying to find a person!" Omi sighed, rolling his shoulders. he stared down at his hands before thinking of Ken. Ken was still missing or was he. Omi was still in a fog about what happened to him after the club. He felt a little thristy. he reached out for a rare crystal wine goblet. he noticed it shimmered in the pale candle light a sort of dark blue colour. he wanted to take a sip to taste it. he was a little frightened at the fact of a possible poison placed in the drink before he came. he said, "May I?"

the young man nodded slowly, watching every movement coming from Omi. Omi raised the goblet to his lips. Inhailing the sweet aroma of drink, Omi wondered if it was spiked or not with another power drug. he thought as he let a little of the drink pass his lips, "I don't want to feel like this again. My head really hurts for now!"

on tasting the drink, Omi feel a little jolt of honey and cassia burn on the roof of his mouth. he stopped for a second before taking another sip. the young man said, "I hope you find the wine to your liking!"

What drug or sweet herb was the flavor of the wine was making Omi instantly relaxed. he took his time to finish out the drink. when he finished, he gently replaced the goblet back the table. he smiled slightly as he said, "I have looking for someone!"

"Who?" the young man asked, curious.

the effects of the wine made Omi's words seem to run together as he said, "Names Ken..." He wagged a finger in the air with a large sweep of his arm. "...Ken Hidaka!"

"Oh?" the young man said. Hoping that Omi would eat a little before the master of the house showed up, he offered a little bit of warm soup. He went over to the other end of the table where a large soup turern was sitting. the young man busied himself with fixing a bowl of soup for Omi. Omi sat very quietly as he watched the young man prepare the bowl of soup. Omi said, "My head."

He placed a hand up to his temple. it ached more than it did. He wondered if he shouldn't drunk the wine.

the young man ordered, "Take it easy on the wine!"

Omi shook his head a little in surprise. he wondered as best as he could if the young man was reading his mind. "Gomen!" he blushed. he felt another effect of the wine.

"That's O.K. It does have a punch for the first drink. I have a bowl of soup for you!" the young man said gently.

"Thanks!" Omi sighed. he tried to sit up straight in the chair. His mind wondered for a little bit on where was Aya. he worried about Aya all the time. Then, he wondered about Yohji. It seemed Yohji was more able to take of himself better than Aya. Aya had his sister to watch over than Yohji who had no one to really watch over. the young man walked over to the table. He told Omi that the soup was good, it might help him feel better. Placing the bowl on the table, the young man heard a bell ringing off in the distance. he sighed, "That might be my master...or one of his friends wanting something!"

Omi nodded before taking a spoon to the soup. he said as dipped the spoon in the bowl, "Oh...are you that busy?"

"Sometimes. Lately...there are a few new faces that i don't who they are just yet!" the young man said.

the bell rang for a second time. The young man tried excuse himself. As he was about to leave the door opened slowly. another young man with a cream coloured pageboy hair cut entered the room. the door gently closed as the young man came close. he stretched out a hand to place underneath Omi's chin. Omi gasped as he felt the coldness coming from this young man's touch. he said, "What are you doing?"

There was a slight pause. Then, the young man spoke. "I have to protect certain items that i have obtained!"

"What?" Omi thought. He wanted to shift his gaze at something else in the room. he didn't like the feeling of being not in control of the situation. Yet, he was a guest in this stranger's house.

"Sorry...let me back up a little," the young man said, leaning a little more to see Omi's eyes reaction. The young man started to explain what was going on. Omi took a few sip of soup to ease his headache. he did offer the young man some of the soup. the young man politily said, "No...i have just finished my meal!"

"Go on!" Omi said after take a sip of the wine.

"I have been hunted down like my family before me. There is no way of stopping this maddess. there are people who loath the very thought of my being!"

Letting his hand drop softly to his side, the young man stood up. he said, "you might have heard my name spoke of in the most posh of places!"

Omo thought for a minute before shaking his head. "I work for a living in a flower shop...gomen!" Omi sighed.

"That's charming...a pretty thing like you working surrounded by the most precious thing in the world...flowers!" the young man smiled sweetly.

"Sometimes, it's nice! Others..." Omi sighed, remembering how many times orders were messed up or other mishaps. It was certainly not an easy job. "...I wish i could have another job..."

"That's understandable! Yet, you are not unhappy?"

"No...Can we stop this..." Omi said. His fears of losing Ken were starting back up again. "Can i ask your name and where is my friend."

"Oh?" the young man aksed as his one eyebrow was raised in surprise. he wasn't sure what to make of Omi's request for the time.

"Please. I might be needed to help him. He must be in some sort of danger!" Omi sighed, trying to keep a level head.

"Yes," the young man nodded. he looked at a clock on a stand. "I'm sorry about friend. I have someone help you look for him. On second, you can call me Odin!"

The name sounded so strange. Omi was trying to figure out where he heard the name before. he said very cautionly,"Oden?"

"Yes...my name is Oden..." he began to say before the two heard a knock on the door. Oden turned slightly to see who was knocking on the door.

Father Abel manged to open his eyes. he had been in a very dangerous fever. his body was trying to keep the infection down that invaded his blood. he let the medicine that was given to him by Gen. He looked around as best as he could. it was the same draped wall that he had seen before for the last two days. Gen had made a deal with the help of Paul's contections for a high end antibiotic only used in hospitals. Rin was sitting at his bed side, reading a book. She heard Father abel waking up. she closed the book and said, "How do you feel?"

"A little tired, yet i have felt the medicine working," he smiled weakly. he tried to notice the book she had been reading. "I wonder...what is that you are reading?"

Feeling a little off guarded, Rin said holding up the book, "This...it's nothing really!"

"Oh?" Father abel asked quietly. he felt very blessed to be in a hospital bed, trying to recover from his wounds. he was a vampire that feed off the blood of another vampires in order to live. yet, he wasn't even close to one in short time he and Sister ruth were living in Tokyo.

"YOu need to rest, quit asking some many questions!" Rin forced a mere laugh from her lips.

"Rin...is that your name?" Father Abel asked, his eyes were peaceful. "I have all the faith in your words. I shouldn't be asking any questions."

Rin shook her head. "It's O.K. YOu were in and out for sometime. YOu need something to do...you were just bored..."

"I'm glad that i can get someone to smile for a little bit!" Father aBel smiled weakly.

"Thanks..." Rin glanced around for her grampa. she wondered if he was out gathering data about the missing people.

Father Abel asked about sister ruth. she was not there for a while. Was she at the honky tonk, working in his place. Rin shook her head no. then, she explained where sister ruth was. she was with Himoko.

FAther Abel hoped that Lady Posion keep a good eye on Sister Ruth. she was his only link back home. "There are a few questions that would I like to ask, but i don't think i have the strenght enough to even think. i got knocked for a loop!" he said slowly. he breathed easily in order not to break the stitches on his wounds.

"I have been hoping to hear that you are on the mend!" Gen said as he opened the cutrain.

"Hello, Mister Gen..." Father abel said, glancing up towards the opening in the cutrains.

"I have found some medicine that will help you heal faster!" Gen said as he walked towards the bed. Gen explained how he was able to get something that was going to help Father Abel get back on his feet again.

"This might take a few days for it to work. Yet, it's the most powerful drug there is!" Gen said. he told a few of the side effects of the medicine before giving to Father Abel. Father Abel trusted in God to help out. he wasn't going to let Sister Ruth in on the medicine effects just yet. she needed time to heal from the attack that she had seen on Father abel. She was staying in one of the quiet and safe houses in Tokyo. Shido made sure of Sister Ruth's well being. He aksed Madako if Sister Ruth could stay with her until Father Abel was strong even to leave the Limitless Fortress. Madako didn't mind having a guest stay.

"I was thinking about the last time I had a wound like this...i was fighting a very nasty creature called a Methuselah!" Father Abel said as his mind began to wonder back to his own past. When Father Abel mentioned the name, Methuselah, began to turn wheels in Gen's mind. what is a Methuselah. He remembered the name from reading the Bible. Yet, that was just studying the Bible as text.

he didn't realize what a real Methuselah was a creature of dangerous extremes. he wondered about these new out breaks of beasts attacking the lower floors. he wasn't going to be in the dark for very long. Yet, he was not going to push Father Abel in a stressful postion by asking too many questions. He had to use another source for his questions.

He asked, "what happened to you?" It seemed like a harmless question to ask.

"I and a few of a small band of freedom fighters where in a small town in some eastern block country were trying our best to stop a brutal attack from a group of Methuselah..." Father Abel breathed. His mind was very mind focused on an attack that involved Ion and Sister Ester.

The memories still haunt him. One of his greatest fears was turning into a monster in front of the others. He had used his powers for the fight between good and evil.

"If you don't to talk about it now, Father...I can understand," Gen said, he could tell Father Abel wasn't comfortable talking about his past.

"No..." Father Abel breathed.

Father Abel told about the battle in the small town where they were staying. Ion was looking forward to seeing his grandmother, the Duchess of Moldova, Mirka Fortuna. Yet, fate had other things planned for Ion and Father Abel. Mirka had faked her own death and Ion was framed for her death. Father Abel had stop himself from going any further in the story. He could tell Rin was starting to feel uncomfortable about the telling of the tale. She took the book she was reading and closed quietly. Then, she excused herself. Before she got up to leave, Rin said, "Gramps…I'm be in the lower floors, waiting Mister Genji and Mister Ban!"

"That's O.K." Gen nodded. He warned her about the possible monster attacks in the lower floors. He told her about a large knife that he kept in a box on the counter. He told her to take the knife with her when she left.

"But, Gramps…I don't feel comfortable about taking that knife!" She protested, shaking her head. She didn't want to be responsible if she stabbed the wrong person.

With a sharp look in his eyes, Gen ordered, "Do it!"

"O.K." she grumbled a little. She had no idea how much he wanted her to be safe. Yet, she was no longer a little girl. She pulled back the curtain with a sour expression on her face. She walked over to the counter. Glancing over the space between the many boxes she had discovered a little brown bag. She asked, "What's this?"

Gen peered from the opening in the curtain that Rin had made. He wasn't terribly superstitious. He told Rin to send an email once she had found Genji and Ban. She had always a small note book computer with her at all times. She had to make sure her battery pack was fresh before leaving the room.

It seemed like it was the end for Sister Rosette, Brother Matthew and Chronos. They were trapped in a large secret chamber in the basement floor of the Brother's compound. She had no idea what was about to happen to herself once the rubble was cleared away. Sister Rosette felt like she was very much like a mouse that was trapped in a large dimly lit box. She had no idea where to get out or how. She strained her ears in order to hear either Brother Matthew or Chronos.

It was a few heart felt minutes before she heard Chrono's soft voice saying, "Rosette…are you still here?"

Rosette's heart nearly stopped as she gasped, "Yes…I'm still here. Where are you?"

Trying to feel around the rubble that was covering them now, Chronos noticed Brother Matthew wasn't awake. He half stared at the figure that was the young monk lying on the floor, with a large beam cornering him. There was a cloud of dust which covered them. Inhaling, Chronos nearly gagged on the dust.

"What you doing?" Sister Rosette thought. Her mind was in complete fear. She didn't' want no one to have any more problems. Believing her plate was already full, Sister Rosette said, "Don't you even think about it, Chronos?"

Between coughs, Chronos gasped, "Sorry…Rosette…I got some dust in my lungs!"

"It's really dusty here, but I was panicking!" Sister Rosette sighed. She knew that somehow Chronos was able to avoid getting hurt. Yet, how was he able to move. In his state of semi-consciousness, Chronos was being wheeled about in a wheel chair. Then, the idea came to her. Chronos was probability pushed out of harm's way when the explosion came. The demons were trying to shut every last convertible link to the bunker's power source. She prayed for a second, "Let Chronos be safe!"

"I'm fine…" Chronos sighed as he remembered falling out of the wheel chair. He felt the weight of the chair being pushed forward away from Brother Mathew. He turned just as a large piece of ceiling title smashed on top of Brother Matthew. That was the last thing Chronos saw of the young monk.

"What happen to Brother Matthew?" Sister Rosette asked. She in vain tried to scan for the young monk's body.

"He was trying to save me," Chronos said with a catch in his voice. He realized that Brother Matthew could be dead. How many times that he had seen others suffer in the name of peace?

Then, if by some strange twist of fate, the young monk started to cry in pain. He said, "I'm fine…I just wish here was a way of getting out of here!"

"Can you see where you are at?" Sister Rosette asked as she tried to sit up. Moving her legs in a painfully, slow fashion, Sister Rosette wondered if she was hurt in the blast as well.

"Yes…but I have not a clue where Chronos is?" Brother Matthew said. Then, he tried to piece things together before the blast. He tired to move himself away from the rumble to find that he was pinned down by a large chunk of ceiling.

"I'm here, but you don't move," Chronos warned Brother Matthew.

"You don't have to tell me twice, "Brother Matthew huffed, he felt the weight of the rubble crushing, pinning down to the floor.

"What will happen to us?" Sister rosette asked as she wondered if crews of soldiers were trying to clean up the aftermath.

"I'm not sure…I hope to see day soon," Brother Matthew said as he fear that he was going to die in the rumble.

She didn't want to push her luck any further. She had a feeling that Brother Matthew was a little scared. It was not usual for brave people to suddenly grow frightened when something tragic happened. Most people were not ready for the unexpected. She was going to remain as calm as she could. She had to give her own fear up of not being found. "It's fine. I have a feeling we will!" she smiled with a fake reassurance. Then, she thought, "The only thing I have got going for us, is a possible lucky break."

"Are you sure?" Chronos asked out of his own curiosity.

"Sure about what?" she asked as she eyed the situation she was in.

"About you…" Chronos asked. He sensed everything that Sister Rosette had seen, felt and experienced. She didn't want to make any rash decisions just yet. She was told in her training about staying put in emergency. She had to be very careful when she had to deal with a possible two victims of the cave in. How did the cave in happen? It played with her mind, very idea of something that appeared to be the safest in all the land happened to be the most dangerous place to be.

"I will have to wait," she said in resolution. She glanced at the young monk. He had to keep his mind off of his pain. If she would talk to him, then the time eventfully could pass. She said, "I'm sorry…"

The words seem to be stuck in mid-air. Her tone of voice was her own way of clearing the air between her and Matthew. She tried to look his way. She asked, "Where are you?"

"Close…but you might have a hard time in finding me!" he said. He started to wave his one hand. There was a large chunk of ceiling title on the floor. He felt pain as he tried to raise his body to sure he was seen by the young nun.

"Wait…I see you!" Sister Rosette said as she noticed a hand shooting up from the rumble. Then, she thought, "If he doesn't move…then, the pain must be really bad…if he is underneath the rumble!"

"That's good!" he said. He did not want to move. It could do more harm than good if he moved.

A thought crossed her mind, if she could make the two could talk or play a word game, then it wouldn't that long of a time span. She said, "I do have an idea of passing the time!"

"What is it?" Chronos asked his curiosity was peeked. He knew sometimes that Sister Rosette had very good idea or two when the time called or one. Yet, others seemed to back fire in her face. Chronos hoped her idea was a good one this time.

She had to think for a second or two before saying, "We can talk about our favorite shows or movies!"

"Rosette!" Chronos groaned. He knew Rosette was scrapping at the bottom of the barrel this time.

"I am very bored, you!" Sister rosette growled she had a feeling Chronos was going to try stop her from killing time. "If I get this way…I need something to do."

"It sounds like a good idea!" Brother Matthew winced. The pressure was getting to him. She hoped by talking to him that he could take his mind off of the pain. She had thought of getting up and moving the stuff off from him. Yet, she had to be careful if she was going to get up and move around. She could have done some injury and not even know it.

The day time seemed so still, Ban had a hard time thinking straight. He knew from the word on the street things were getting out of hand. He had no idea how much out of hand they were leading up to. Ginji was talking to Shido who was on a rare outing with no Monica. Shido was getting some matcha for Monica. She was complaining about headaches that she had been getting before practicing her violin. He wondered if she could break the headaches with some tea before seeing a doctor. He figured she was stressed out before her performance at Tokyo University. She had been playing like crazy. Shido knew she was headed for a break down if she didn't stop.

Shido had stopped a herpetologist in the lower floors in the Limitless Fortress. He knew someone who grew a very strong and bitter green tea. He wondered what was going on with the animals that lived around the area. They seemed so quiet, it unnerved him. He tried to keep a clear mind. He talked to a couple of people that were going to the Honk Tonky. He wanted to know if Ginji and Ban had any leads.

Paul Wong was reading a news paper. He was waiting for any customers that happened by his bar. He didn't want to wait around for long periods, but that was the game he always played for days on end.

The bell to the door rang and Shido walked in. he glanced around for either Ban or Ginji. He didn't see them. He wondered if even Himako could show up. He walked up to the bar and said, "Paul…"

"Yea?" Paul said, peering over his news paper. He could see Shido appearing in a worried state.

"Have you seen either Ban or Ginji?" Shido asked. He took a stool. Half sitting, Shido felt his hands curling slowly as a form of trying to relax.

"Ban…yes…Ginji…no!" was Paul's answer. He had carefully folded his paper as he walked over to the end of the bar, facing Shido. "They were going to spilt up for a couple days. There was some talk about getting rid of monsters."

The word 'monsters' took Shido by surprise. He asked, "Monsters…what kind?"

Paul's face soured when he shook his head. Sighing, he felt a headache coming on, "I don't know!"

"There is talk about these monsters…" Shido said as he placed on hand underneath his chin. He tried to think of the strange things he had seen before. He was Monica's shadow when she had to perform anywhere in town. He and Paul heard the bell ringing for the second time.

"I can't believe my eyes!" a voice said as Ginji entered the bar. He had been searching with Ban for a doctor who could help Father Abel. There were very few leads in the search. Gen had given the two a couple of leads. The leg work was too hard even for them. The idea of hitting a blank wall was a nerve wracking. Ginji now stood at the end of the bar where Shido sat. The two exchanged glances. Then, Ginji said, "What are you doing here?"

"I need help?" Shido said as he turned his gaze back at Paul.

"For what?" Ginji quipped. He was going to get under Shido's skin. There was nothing to do until Ginji heard from Ban.

Shido was upset even further. He wanted to punch the former king off the Volts. He snapped back, "I need help for Madoka."

All was stopped cold. Ginji did have a little bit of a soft spot for the blind, pretty violinist. "What happened to her?"

Shido had to open up a little bit. He didn't want to make waves, but Madoka had to get better. She was really Shido's first love. He stared at the bar for a second or two. Then, he said, "Where do I begin!"

The story began to unfold as Shido had to recall the first time he noticed a strange happening to Madoka's playing. He had heard her play in quick, rapid movements in different pieces of music. Yet, this was a practicing was like a cat running after its prey. She nearly pounced on the music like she had never done before.

"She needs some time to cool down a little," Ginji said, shrugging his shoulders. He knew there were concert coming up and Madoka had very little time to practice.

"It's not that…she's prefect," Shido shook his head. He felt like he was hitting a brick wall. Raising both hands up to study his hands, Shido said, "She had been sick…like she had a really bad headache or ear ache!"

"Yet…she still plays the violin?" Paul asked. He knew Madoka barely took days off for herself. Madoka's life was her work and love of music.

"Yea. She was slacking off a little, because of what ever she had. Then, one night she got up, saying that she was fine," Shido said.

"She went to the doctors and didn't tell you…she likes you too well to be worrying about her, worrying about you!" Ginji said.

"Would you repeat that again?" Paul asked neither he nor Shido could understand what Ginji was talking about.

"Yea…in terms that we can understand!" Shido added. He turned to stare at Ginji.

"What I meant to say that is, Madoka likes you. She doesn't need you to worry about her. That makes her worried about you!"

"She's…" Shido began to say. Themn, he stopped himself befor he gave any sort of ideas that Madako was ill. He stared at a poster of a young girl with black butterfly wings. He had noticed it hanging on a wall. The door was opened and Shido cvpould see it from the doorway. Something inside ate at him. He knew if he cuoold get to the bottom of the illness, then he would be at ease.

Ginji hated to be in the dark. He wonderd what was going on with Shido. On asking Ginji found out that Madako could have been in danger. "She is not sick in the sense that you haven't seen before!"

"What are you saying?" Shido gasped. He tried to figure oiut what Ginji was driving at.

"This might sound like I'm getting a little nutty, but it's happening right now!"

There was a few seconds of complete silcnet. It was like Shido was going to have to drag Ginji kicking and screaming for anuy sort of imnforntantujio. He said, "What are you talking aboit." Shidio's eyes were now getting a little glare from Ginji's playing class fool.

"What I'm saying…" Ginji said before truning around. It felt warm for just a sdocnd before turning iuce cold agisnt his skin. "I have heard old stories about these creatures from Ban…"

It was like the chidlren's hour wotih now two listerners in full cooperation. They were told by Ginji about the possitly of vampires running a muck in the lower worlds of Toyoko';s underground. At frist both Paul and Shido believed that Ginji was going off the deep end finally. Yet, there were people being found woht large porsion of their nekcs ripped away from their bodies. The scent of death in the blood made most animals not wanting to leave their holts or homes. Humans which seemed to go on their daily lives now seemed to be on the edge. It was thorough a unseen and inhuman hand were pulling at the very edge of human exstance like a child jerking a push toy up a hill. Slowly, carefyully as it prepared the toy's fate. The stage was being set once again by some other hand. Ginji and Ban had to stop what was ever out there and try to help Fathr Abel and Sister Ruith return to a normal life.

How long was Ken going to wait? His memory was very much fuzzy. He didn't want to be a pain to anyone, yet he had to figure out what he was doing. He had been in and out of buildings, dressed like a full fledged Goth. His sleeping habits were totally out of whack since the time he had found himself in a sort of hotel room. He felt a hand trying to surprises his memories before that night still questioning in his mind.

Now Ken sat in another strange room. His mind was wondering about things that were stuck in there for a reason or two. He heard a clock ticking the back ground, but he wasn't sure if it was day or night. He heard the door opened. There was a sound of foot steps coming in. Ken looked up from a picture of sorts he had been staring at for a while. He asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Jonas…I have come to help you!" the voice said.

The room was fairly bright with candles and soft glow lamps dotted through out. Ken noticed a young man with normal looking street clothes on. His dark blond hair was cut short. The young man appeared to be very normal to ken's point of view. The young man came up to Ken before intruding himself. He said, "I'm Tama!"

Ken's guard was still functioning. He spastically asked, "Tama…?"

The young man nervously smiled, "Tama Ono…Gomen!" then, he bowed.  
"Tama Ono?" Ken asked. His curiosity was peeked little by little. He had a few questions to ask when he looked at Tama. "Where I am?"

"That was straight to the point!" Tama said as he felt the spotlight being pointed at him.

"Hey…" Ken shrugged. His mind was clearing up a little. "I need to get answers fast as I can. Time is a thing I don't like wasting."

"I can understand that!" Tama said. Then, he started to ask his own questions about Ken. Ken didn't want to answer any sort of questions that had to deal with what he and Omi were set out to do. Ken was going to remain cool through out the whole questioning. Tama knew Ken was keeping quiet about why he ended up where he wasn't aloud to go.

"What else are you think of?" Ken asked.

"Why do you ask?" Tama's eyes narrowed.

Ken noticed the colour of Tama's eyes. They were a stark pale grey. There was no life inside. It was like Ken was staring at the ends of cloudy windows. He wondered if he was being hypnotized. He had to fight the feel of this new stranger trying to pry into his mind off. The idea of Omi being lost and hurt frightened Ken. He watched as Tama walked to the opposite end of the table. Pulling out a chair, Tama said, "Sorry. I was tricking you!"

"Why?" Ken said. He remained cool as he placed a hand underneath his chin. "Like I said. I hate waiting time!"

Then, tama sat down. He blinked for a spilt second. He was trying to be friendly. There was thin coat of varnish underneath what he was told to do. He said, "I need to speak to you…anyways!"

Ken felt like he was being pushed in to the situation. He said, trying to keep calm, "Look I have been in and out of rooms, buildings and other places. My memory is a huge blur!"

"Sorry, again on my part," Tama said before gently chuckling. Placing both arms on the table in a crisscross fashion, Tama gave a very general idea of why Ken was in the situation he was in. "We need help…"

"And you decided to drug my drink and separate me from my friend!" Ken growled coldly.

"We were just following order!" Tama cut in with a heated tone of voice. He was not going to let his other side come out just yet. Playing Ken to figure out why he and Omi were spying on his Master's domain. He had received orders from the top to stop all the outside world from coming in. he was assigned to stop this pretty boy from going any further. There were vampires who were spilling the beans about Odin. Odin had a hand in the creation of the Spy Castle within weeks of his arrival. Tama was just a child of the underground world shrouding Tokyo. Odin had felt the potential in this creature with his grey eyes and cool demeanor.

"Following orders…" Ken huffed. His heart rate started to climb. His fears of losing Omi or couldn't complete a mission for Weiss ate at him. He stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. Both hands were flat pressed against the table top. He glared at Tama. Tama ordered Ken to calm down. There was nothing that Tama could do was going to help Ken in any way at the present time. Ken said, "Look…I have orders too!"

Tama's expression changed. His eyes glowed with knowledge of Ken's slip up. He had to pull out every last detail out of Ken on why he was there. Ken had instantly realized what he had done. He had let it slip out about his orders. Could he stop himself from going any further? He had to be externally careful in his actions. His stomach felt sick as acid burned inside. This was a sign he had gone too far.

"What orders were those?" Tama asked, gently. This was going to be difficult for Tama to get the right answer for the right question. This was a risk to easily taken by a man like Tama. Tama had reparation of getting the job done. He was trained in sniffing out the weakest of spots in the human psyche. He had ability since he was a small boy. Yet, he grew about seventy five years before Ken or Omi were even thought of. He was attacked by Odin before his eighteenth birthday. This was the beginning of the Meji era in Japan. Odin needed a new plaything for his collection. He had spotted Tama in a crowed dock, waiting for his father. This was during the unrest in the middle of the nights when it was not safe for most people to be out. Yet he wanted to see if his father found work or not. They were very desperate people when the jobs of the samurai were disbanded by law. Odin, on the other hand, was a traveler with a hidden motive. He had been chased throughout Western Europe for many years. He wanted to settle down for a little while until the heat cooled down. He had heard about the many different areas in both Japan and China that a person could live and not be disturbed. Traveling by boat was a long and costly trip. Odin had the money, but he had feed on a few of the passengers in order not to stir up any trouble on board.

When Odin left the boat, he wanted to seek fresh blood and possible servant. He didn't have to look far when Tama came into view. He had watched Tama as he went back to the ports on a nightly call. It seemed right for Odin snatch up the young man in question.

One night, during a very bad storm, Tama had to seek shelter in a dock. He knew he was worthless to his family since there were not jobs to be had. He had to leave the family for a while to find work. There was talk about America teaming with jobs for people like him. He had to find a ship quickly before his family even found out his ideas. He was very much wrong as he tried to duck into the opening of the dock. At first he was murmuring about being wet to the skin from the storm. He did not realize he was being spied upon at first. He had to let himself calm down. His tempter was on the rise as his feelings of grief over not finding a job was getting to him.

Odin was sleeping in a very quiet and dark corner of the dock. He could sense and smell fresh blood. He was spurred on by his thirst. He hadn't had a drink of anything pure or fresh like Tama in a long while. Odin had to be very discreet on his attack. He had noted by the sounds coming from the docking area, Edo was expertly disarrayed with panic from all sides. He said very gently in a mere breath, "Well…are we cold?"

Tama nearly stopped in his tracks. His heart froze quickly. This was a first taste of fear in a long time. He spun around in a rapid movement worthily of his short years of dojo training. His eyes scanned in a quick sweep for anyone lurking in the corners of the dock. He could nearly taste the sweet flavor of rose in his mouth. The darkness seemed to be the prefect of all covers for Odin. Odin leaned forward as he spoke, "Oh…I'm terribly sorry." He smiled with an evil sweetness. "I didn't mean to frighten you!"

Before Tama could even breathe, Odin had leapt up into the air. Then, in a spilt second, he had clamped down on Tama's neck. Tama felt like screaming. The pain was worst than anything he had felt in a long time. Just as quickly as Odin started, he was done. Tama stared widely at his attacker for a minute. Then, he slumped to the floor.

Tama was dragged into the world of the night walkers. He had been changed very quickly into Odin's captive protégé. He was trained in the arts of surviving of being a slave. Odin was not a cruel man when it came to knowing about the care of a young protégé. Yet, Tama hated to be a mere toy for Odin's amusement. After many decades later, Tama had grown in the ranks of personal servant to Odin. The merest of freedoms were granted to him. He had some influence to Odin's actions. Odin was going to let Tama have some fun in searching a new line of child for the night games he had thought of for a new world.

Was Ken one of those children?

Ken was on sitting on the edge of his chair. He had quickly sat down, trying to ease his mind if he had let Tama even speak. Ken said, "I have been looking for a friend during these past few days. I would like to know where I am at."

Tama leaned back in a chair with a cool glance on his face. He had quickly sat down to make sure that Ken wasn't going to hit him. Tama was going to pull every last ounce out of Ken's soul until he gave in. he said, "Sorry…once more. I would like to help you if I could, but don't even who this person is!"

Turning his face to one side, Ken sighed, "I wish there was a person who could really help. When I woke up I found out everything I nearly owned on me was taken. I remember Omi was there with me at the time when I got so sick to the stomach!"

"Omi?" Tama asked his eyes brightened at the name.

"Yea…he was a friend of mines. He was on the same assignment with me!" Ken said. He stared at Tama for just a second.

"And…" Tama was sitting quite calmly as he listened.

"He, me and another couple had gotten kidnapped…whom…I'm not even sure who they were. One minute I was so sick that I barely got out in the outer hallways in a club I have trouble remembering!"

Tama's eyes widen slightly when he caught a glimpse of Ken's face. There was a taste of fear in Ken's voice. He knew how it was when everything you had was suddenly taken away from an unseen turn of events. The feeling had burned inside of his mind for countless decades. He said, "You need to put your trust in me!"

"Trust?" Ken snapped, placing a hand on the table. It was palm down and seemed to twitch very gently. "I have been placing my trust in me. I can not let Omi down."

"Is this Omi special to you?"

"Yes," Ken nodded. His anger was tempered by a glance by Tama. Tama could sense a large amount of fear finally surfacing up in Ken's voice. "He is the youngest!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How old…" Tama's vampire like sway was now pawing at Ken's determination. He had reached a point of Ken's should that was the easiest to reach, yet hard to penetrate.

He recalled in a gentle tone of voice, nearly wavering in his speech, "He is seventeen and a brilliant computer hacker!"

"What does he look like?" Tama was gentle as he helped Ken piece a possible lead in the finding of Omi.

"He is about five…something…" Ken said he placed a hand underneath his chin. He remembered that Omi's hair was a dark blond and his eyes were china blue. Omi's baby doll face had been one of his best features. He said, "He was dressed in a grey outfit. There was some lace around his neck."

"Lace?" tama asked, not even stopping to ask about the idea of a guy wearing lace collar around his neck. He realized there were Goths running around loose in Tokyo as well as any other large city. He knew about children of the past. The look never seemed to go out of fashion for too long.

"Yea…" Ken said, letting his fingers wrap around his cheek. "That's really not his style. He's more into the urban look; you know…jeans and T-shirt."

"What else?" Tama asked. A brief smile played around his lips. It was like Ken was weakening to this dark stranger's will. Yet, ken's mind had a quick touch on Shuldig. Was Schwartz near by? Ken did not want to put that thought completely out his mind at the time. He had to break free from this stranger and find his way to a phone at least. He hazily thought of Aya. Aya couldn't admit his concerns for Ken, but they both know he was thought of. 

Tama had to be fast on the draw. He knew Ken was no normal party crasher. He had an idea Ken could have been from the government or a rival gang of any sort. Tama had to control this one before Ken could escape.

Chronos had been asleep in a field of white flowers. He wondered why he was in there and where was Sister Rosette. He had to wake up soon or he was going to miss a very important event. His mind was wondering what was important event so great not to be missed. He heard a soft hush if the wind blowing in the trees.

A voice began to call his name in a very gentle tone. "Chrono…wake up!" it said.

At first Chronos didn't want to wake up. It was warm and safe to be disturbed. He knew someone wanted him to get up. He murmured with a smile, "Five more minutes…please!"

Then, he felt a hand stroking his hair. It felt so light and inscribable soft that he was surprised when he did opened his eyes to see an angel type creature kneeling down beside him. He yawned slightly as he said, "Hello?"

"Are you awake?" the figure asked, gently.

"Give me a minute…" he smiled. Then, he felt it. He felt the pain of real world hitting him in the chest. He wanted to scream so badly as he awake to the pain, Chrono cried out, "ROSETTE!"

"Uh?" the young nun said as she noticed Chrono screaming awake. Then, she looked at him for a minute. She said, trying to ease chrono's fear, "You are all right!"

Chronos was now sitting up right in a bed. How did he got there, he never knew. Looking around to find Sister Rosette sitting at his bed side once again, he wanted to stay awake this time. This time, Chronos was out of his drug induced twilight state. He could feel pain coming from all points of his body. He wanted to feel the touch of Sister Rosette's hand on his shoulder. He asked, "Where are we?"

"We are in another clinic," sister Rosette was starting to say.

Feeling like he was not any better at this rate, Chronos gasped, "Uh?"

"Yea…you don't remember much. You past out again. We were…" Sister Rosette said as she placed her hands underneath her chin.

"We…" Chronos questioned his friend. "…who are we?"

"You, me and Brother Matthew!"

"What happened?" Chrono tried to piece things together. His memory was horribly scrambled. He wanted to forget everything up to this point.

"You passed out in the panic room!" Sister Rosette sighed. She knew what had happened to the room. She told about the fighting going on between the monks and the demons. It was getting pretty hairy as she and Brother Matthew fled to a panic room below the house the two were staying in until Chrono's health improved. "Then, all of a sudden. A huge boom stuck the sky!"

She was trying to keep thing exciting when she talked. She was now standing up with her arms spread out from her sides. Then, her expression changed. She was no longer in such a cheery mood. "You are so weak. I never see you get so weak. You passed out again at the same time as Brother Matthew…" she broke off. She had enough of the pursuit. She looked at Chrono with fear stained tears. She had seen enough. She had been strong, yet everything was crashing down around her.

"What's wrong…" the young demon asked. He had a feeling she wasn't going to keep her brave act for very long.

"Nothing…" she gasped. Then, she threw herself down on the bed. There was a soft crying gasp coming from her. She wanted to be home. How many times she wanted to be home. Even when she was taken away from her brother Joshua, Rosette wanted to have her life back before all the madness between the holy wars of the 1920's happened.

Chronos felt the pain coming from his friend. He reached over to stroke her on the head. He knew what was going on inside of her. "I can understand…you can talk about it later."

A tiny sliver of hope burned brightly for Rosette. She looked up at Chronos. Smiling, she sighed, "Thanks…"

Then, she wiped the tears from her eyes with a free hand.

Ban was going to see an old friend. He had to see the last person who saw his grandmother alive before she had past. There were many stories that this person had to have in verbal records to pass down to future generation. Yet, this person was a wanted monster killer and was hunted down for many years. Ban had to find this prison before time was gone. He had to contact Paul to find his grandmother's friend. Then, Hevn was use to transport the friend to the Honky Tonk.

The air seemed to so hot which made everyone stick even more. Ban felt the tension being with every passing breath. He had seen this person in a long while. He had to get some information from old sources that were never used when he or Genji were looking for things that people had lost before. This was different. This was stories of the older days even before Ban or Genji were even born.

Genji would see the tension coming from daily commutations bused themselves with their own worlds. Genji turned to look at his reflection in the window of the Honky Tonk. He never asked Ban about his life too much. He knew about Ban's attacks and the connection being Ban and himako. He wasn't going to push the issue of Ban's past. He was just going to help Ban with this twist of the events.

Hevn was driving a car towards the Honky Tonk. She didn't speak to the passenger in the back seat. She could tell the person the back did not feel like speaking. This person was a man who was middle-aged and wore a black kimono. Hevn opened the door and got out of the car. Her concerned look was word enough for Ban. Genji was taking it all in with awe. This was a part of Ban's past that he didn't even know. Hevn fished out a small box from her jacket pocket. She said, "We have to talk inside!"

"Yea!" Ban nodded. Then, he glanced at the car. He locked eyes with his past for a second or two before turning back to Hevn.

The door to the back seat opened and the older man stepped out. He noticed Genji at first. Genji smiled, a little nervous. He said, "Hello!"

The older man nodded before walking up to Ban. Ban remained quiet as he watched the older man approach him. He thought, "He's not that much changed since the last time I saw him!"

The older man glanced at Band and said, "Hello…Ban!"

"Elder!" Ban bowed stiffly at the older man. He didn't smile or even glance up. He waited for the old man to pass. He knew not to cross words with this man. His grandmother had told him stories of this man. He straightened himself up and said, "Let me get the door."

"Fine…Ban," the older man nodded as he watched as Ban ran to the front door of the Honky Tonk. The door was quietly opened and the man stepped inside of the small bar. He said, "Ahh! Mister Wong…it is so good to see you!"

There was an unspoken connection between the older man and Paul. Paul had run into the strange and curious people when he was a younger man. He knew about Ban as a child more or less, yet he never got to meet him until Ban was a teenager. He asked, "Would you like to have a booth to sit at?"

"Yes…this old bones of mines had a long trip!" the older man joked quietly. He reached over to pat his left shoulder with a smirk on his lips. He glanced at Natsumi. She felt the old man's eyes go right thought, around her and back to her eyes. Gasping sharply, she felt a coldness that she had not even touched upon as a child. She tried to force even a small glimmer of a smile on her lips. There was no way she could. He was too powerful of a force to let go that easily.

"What do you like to drink?" Paul asked with a relaxed smile. He knew that the old man was just trying to live for what seemed like century. He had to help Ban and Genji get to the bottom of this mass killings. There were too many people who were dying for no reason at all.

The old man said, "I'll take a scotch…water it down for me…would you do that for me?"

"And what else?" Paul knew that the old man didn't like being out for too long. He had a feeling the old man was taking a large risk in being out between the hours of the daylight left before evening set in.

"Maybe a couple slides of brown bread and butter. I don't get to eat much bread…" the old man smiled shyly. Then, he broke the ice and said, patting his chest, "I have a doctor who doesn't like me eating too much bread!" He laughed a little.

Ban sighed as he walked over to the booth that he and Genji usually sat in while they disgust a case. He asked, "Did you have a hard time getting here…"

The old man shook his head. There were many roads that led to Tokyo. The old man knew every last one. He said, "I had a feeling that I was going to get called in. when I got the letter from you saying about the strange things that were happening…I just had to give you a call!"

Ban did not say a word. He knew the old man was right when the old man was paying him a visit. Even Ban's grandmother had said about getting a visit from the old man was meant for serious troubles which would be laying ahead for the person who called about him. Ban said, "Everything is getting out of hand for the most part!"

There was no cheery or smart remark from Ban as he took a spot opposite from the old man. He sat, peering over his sun glasses. He moved over to let Genji sit next to him. He said, "You know about the old world…don't you?"

Natsumi came over with a tray for the old man. She glanced at Ban and Genji. She asked quietly, "You want anything…Ban…Genji?"

Ban didn't even look up at the young woman. He said with a strangest face, "Coffee…thanks!"

"You…Genji?" she asked Ban's blond haired companion.

Genji seemed to be quiet as he studied the old man. He felt like had seen this man before. He said, "Maybe some Chi-tea!"

"A Chi-tea?" Natsumi repeated the order slowly. Then, she turned to walk back to the bar. She wanted to stick around at the bar. She wasn't scared of the old man, yet she wanted to be at a safe distance if things got out hand by any means.

The old man sat back and glared at Ban slightly. "What are you thinking about…there are still creatures that I needed to you study about…young man?"

"Yea…" Ban sighed, turning his face away from the old man. He was still too busy with his own life to learn about the past. He always was looking for the future and a fast paycheck. He did not to seem like, but he said, "There is so much going on in the city…"

"That you have even stopped learning?" the old man added with a weary glare. He knew Ban hated to study and needed to get Ban back on track. He did not know that Ban was studying a different kind of craft. The craft of getting things needed much gory matter as being the king of the gypsies. He was wondered why Ban stopped his studying. He asked, "Why is it that the younger denotation takes a detour in their learning for other pursuits?"

"Old man!" Ban huffed as he brought both hands down on the table. His feelings for studying were stepped down to the very core. "Why go into the past like this!"

"Ahh!" the man sighed. There was a smile playing around on his lips. Then, he was going to get Ban's goat. "Just checking…I wanted to see if you were on your toes!"

Ban's feelings were drawn out so much that he wanted to scream. Yet, he kept his cool and murmured, "Crazy old coot!"

His turned his face to glare at the wall. He placed a hand on his chin. He had to press hard with the tips of his fingers to stop himself from yelling at his teacher. He wanted to just leave the bar and start some where new on this case.

The old man laughed with a rather large grin. He shook his head trying to keep from egging on Ban. Genji knew Ban's boiling point. He said, "Hey…the case is about…"

Then, Ban swung around to glare at Genji and hissed, "What are you blabbing about!"

Genji tried to smile before showing a little fear. His hands shot up and said, "Nothing…"

"Nothing…" Ban griped as he glared at Genji. He had to tell the old man what was going on or face a possible dire plague of vampirism breaking out in Japan. "Listen…old man…"

"I am…" the old man leaned forward in his seat a little closer. His face drew into a serious appearance.

"There had been stories about strange disappearance and things turning up that even got the police stretching their heads," ban said with a very serious look in his eyes.

"Yes…they don't know what they are really dealing with. People now days are so dumber down that it's danger, "the old man agreed.

"Further on…teens are disappearing off the streets in alarming rate!" Genji added. He had stories from the Volts about hints of even Miss Sakura; MakubeX's own sister could have been kidnapped. She was the nearest thing that MakubeX had to a real family. She was in the many floors on Lower town a daily walk. She didn't think of nothing of it. The person she had seen in the path ways of lower town were friends that she had known since she was a child. She stopped in front of a glass shop to look at the display. She felt a little strange. It was like someone was watching her at a distance. If wasn't for the shop keeping mentioning the outside from his counter. He would not have seen Miss Sakura being kidnapped. He noticed a strange looking figure dressed in grey and green standing off to the side. The owner mentioned to Miss Sakura to enter the shop. He didn't like the people who were standing behind the young and intellect sister of the leader of the new Volts.

When she entered the shop through a large and colorful stained glass door, she turned her head to see a strange looking man with a large scar running down his left ear. She didn't like the man who was staring at her through the shop window. She asked the shop keeper, "Are you going to show me something pretty?"

The Shop keeper said, "Yes…Miss Sakura…you want to see what we have here for the time being?"

When MakubeX heard about a strange creature following his little sister, he became outraged. He wanted to keep all outsiders that he didn't know about from coming in. he wanted to project his own world with all the might he could gather up!

Ban retold the story to the old man. The old man told Ban, "Give a list of all possible leads and stories from the area. That's we will start!"

The night was growing dead for leads. Yohji and Aya were at a huge stalemate. They were starting get to on each others nerves. They didn't want to admit to defeat just yet. The possible leads that they were given by Manx was good, yet the freshness of the idea of finding Omi and Ken grew cold after they had checked out with a fine toothed comb the club that Ken and Omi were last seen. Yet, Aya did not feel like they should running down hallways that were cold.

Then, Yohji had a clue from an old resource from his days as a detective. He received a large white envelope in the mail. He carefully opened it in the back of the shop in order not to cause suspicion. He carefully slid his hand into the envelope with some fear. Then, he gently pulled out a large white folded piece of paper. Then, a smaller envelope nearly slid out with his hand. He said, "What is this?"

He caught the envelope before it hit the floor. He wondered what this smaller package could be. He heard Aya closing the door to the front. He called out to Aya, "Is the coast clear?"

The mob of heartbroken young middle school girl had finally left to the relief of Aya. Aya walked over to Yohji. Yohji said as he held up both the letter and smaller envelope, "What do you think this is?"

"Maybe a clue!" Aya said with a concerned look in his eyes. He hoped it was. Then, he started to head towards the door leading to the down stairs.

"Are you going to contact Persia?" Yohji questioned Aya, still holding the letter.

"Yes…What we haven't got is time!" the redhead said as he was going to figure out what their next move was.

Aya was talking to Manx on his mobile phone. He said, "What we have in our hands is a UBS port!"

Aya and Yohji were now standing at the computer desk with the UBS drive plugged into the computer. There were many pictures and lists of names on one folder. Aya had to shift through to see which one was a possible link to finding Omi and Ken.

"I know that Omi was great on the computer!" Yohji began to say. Then, he knew something about UBS ports. Yet, the gigabytes were another issue. He wondered they had a standard speed size like the old floppy disk. "How many gigs does thing have?" he asked Manx with a sheepish grin.

"I had to view it and it's a three GB port!" Manx said.

"There is too much information for one area to cover?" Aya asked when he heard about the size of the UBS port!

"My source must have gone overboard with this job…" Yohji sighed; he noticed the list of the files filling up a computer screen in his mind.

"Let me find out what is on here!" Aya said. He walked over to their computer with the port in his left hand. He booted up the computer. After a minute of the warm up with the computer, he plugged in the port. There were a few windows that popped up on the screen. He clicked off the windows until he found the right window. There was a large window with a group of file names that appeared. Aya scrolled down to see the right file.

Yohji stopped him and said, "There is something in the name!"

"You want me to click on that one?" Aya asked slowly. It was like a being pulled a string of red thread that was so fine and smooth around Aya's finger, he did not realize what was gong on. He had being controlled by an unseen force as he tapped away at the key board. A dozen or so windows popped up on to the screen. He was stopped by Manx as she said, "Wait a minute!"

"What is it?" Aya asked with is his hands hovering over the key board. He noticed a page with ancient writing with Kenji translations in brackets.

"It's Latin…and extremely old!" Manx said as she scanned the text. She glanced over to Yohji to question him. "Where did your friend say he got this?"

Yohji was a little confused as he said, "I think off the net! There are files of pictures of different clubs…he swears that he saw Omi or Ken in one of the clubs."

Aya quickly wrote down the time, date and possible lead in find. Then, he went back on clicking the keyboard which led to another set of files. He was surprised to see them. It was a page like no other. It was in appearance like a title page of a game or a web-site. He clicked on to a main page. Then, he and the other two were surprised to see the main page of the site. Aya asked, "Is this a gaming page?"

"Don't know!" Yohji shook his head, a little confused.

This was a group of person even Centrica did not know who they were. This was a group who was in the darkness. Yet, this was a group who did not stand in the daylight. They were in plans of sights. These human-type creatures preferred to be in the dark.

"What in the world is this?" Aya gasped in disbelief.

"This writing is very old!" Yohji said as he stared at the screen. He tried to figure out what the idea was of keeping a copy of such old tongue.

Manx a little surprised at Yohji statement asked, "How can you tell!" the puzzled look on her face was just enough for him.

Yohji shrugged and sighed, "The people who made up the game loved to make people work very hard ion getting it right!"

"Yet, there a great detail of work in this simple page of notes!" Aya gasped, looking over at the ideas. He wanted to know what was going on with the group. He asked Manx, "What is our next move?"

"Let me in touch with Persia!" Manx sighed, running a hand thorough her hair. She felt she was a brick wall in this one. She had to recoup and think things over. Persia last just the mind to do that job.

What felt like weeks instead of days, Father Abel was nearly healed? He wanted to get out of bed and find out what was going on with the outside world. He had a bad feeling that he was leaving things behind. He had to get his strength back first. He knew that Sister Ruth was right beside him all this time.

Gen was in the clinic recovery room, he was giving Father Abel a full set of orders in what to do with the rest of his recovery tome. Father Abel knew that Gen was not going to be a push over. The idea of time which was spent in recovery could have been used as finding the beast that hurt him and Sister Ruth.

Father Abel was given the green light to get up and walk around the area of the clinic, slowly. He did not want to push the issue of being helpless with Sister Ruth. Sister Ruth was a tough person at time to cooperate. She felt like Father Abel should take it easy for a little while longer.

When Father Abel was allowed to get finally leave the clinic for just a few hours, Sister Ruth was happy to see him back to himself. He dressed himself in a plain grey shirt and pants. The need of being a person who was a law fighter had not come to teams yet.

Father Abel was walking in the stretches of Lower Town with Sister Ruth by his side. He was taking everything in a slow pace. It seemed like was the calm before the storm. He loved to be at peace with himself at last. He knew Sister Ruth was going to look after him until they were finally given clearance to leave for Rome.

Sister Ruth was told when she and Gen were alone that Father Abel had a 50-50 change to surviving if he kept on using the medicine. His blood count would return to normal in a short time. She was happy, yet was concerned for Father Abel. This was their first time outside of Rome that they were attacked in a violent manner.

Father Abel stopped in front of a little junk shop. There was a set of cheap paintings of the rural scene. It looked like a small farmer house outside of the Rome. He gazed at it for a few seconds. He had longed to go home. It was a short period of time that he had been on this time stream. Was he just plain existed from this fighting? Then, he had a gnawing feeling. It was gut telling him that things were not all the way done. He needed to fix the problem and soon.

"Father Abel?" Sister Ruth asked with her eyes fixed on him. She wondered on what was going on with him. She knew that Father Abel could be easily distracted from everything.

"What?" he asked, he quickly pulled himself away from staring into the painting. He didn't want to drawn away. He felt like he wanted to go home. He was always on the move since his young days. The idea o roots were still unheard of to this young priest.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a curious glance. She noted that the good father was slightly home sick.

"A painting. It looked like someone had painted a little bit of a country side…that's all!" he sighed in a distance voice. Then, he smiled softly. There was a hint of being at one with one's self. He knew if he could help out in finding out who was behind the kidnapping or the even the risk of finding a killer of the innocent, then maybe Father Abel could find peace with the rest of the world. The idea was a tall order to fill for him alone. "I have a touch of homesickness when I see the painting. I hope everything is all right!" he said with a soft lilt in his voice.

Sister Ruth looked at the painting. She had wondered if Father Abel was telling the truth. Yet, she was homesick too. She had missed going to mass every night for a long time. She had gotten use to being in the church with the others. She had snapped out of her funk if she was going to help Father Abel. She forced a grin on her face and said, "Why don't we go to this shop!"

She had pointed to another shop that sold glass ware. The idea of just looking around was a good idea. Father Abel could not say no to just looking around. He said, "The glass shop…why not!"

Chronos was now strong enough to stand on his own two feet. He was trying to figure out what was going on with Sister Rosette. There was something inside of her heart that was troubling him. Was he so scared about what had just happened to the both of them that he wanted out?

Yet, he and Sister Rosette were now in the thick of things. Sister Rosette told Brother Matthew about what she was learning about the evil in this day and age. He and Sister Rosette had been staying with a group of people who almost acted like her own order of Magdalene. It had felt so strange to be in the early part other 21st century and be still using the same idea of putting evil out of sight for good. Certain things had never changed in nearly ninety years.

They were staying in a seemed to be a very tiny hotel room. A radio was playing song which Sister Rosette or Chronos had not heard before. She sat on a small sofa with a newspaper in hand. She had read some local news about a shop opening up in a new part of Tokyo. Chronos had been involved with a wooden puzzle that looked like a set of sticks that were held together by magic.

There was a young man with a beard and glasses that had been at a desk at the far end of the room. He was studying a note he had recovered over the phone. He was talking to someone over the phone about the note. He wanted to make sure that the note was real or not. He said, "I have seen things like this before. Yet, this the first time I have been in one!"

Then, he looked up at Sister Rosette and Chronos. He went back to his talking on the phone. "No…it was only on theory!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chronos and Rosette stared at each for a second. Then, Chronos asked in a loud whisper, "hey…rosette, what's that guy talking about?"

At first, Rosette was equally puzzled as Chronos was. She wondered if the man talking on the phone was describing Chronos. "I'm not sure!"

"What else?" the man asked as he began to search for a pen.

"I am just thinking that you and I are going to end with egg on our faces!" Chronos sighed. He was watched the guy with a strange look. It was like Chronos did not stop to think about what was going on back home. Back home, they can take care of themselves. Other people were looking after the store while Chronos and Rosette were out on some wild goose chase. He hoped that Sister Kate was taking presence on writing Sister Rosette into a corner.

"I hope not. Sister Kate is on our cases all ready for the last time we screwed up…" sighing Sister Rosette, rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Chronos smirked as he waved his hands in her face. He was going to get her to really spill the beans about the last missions file report. They were just following orders. It was not their idea of blowing up a house during the mission.

"You know her. She has to be such a pill for our sake!" she sighed. She remembered how many times that Sister Kate was a strict boss at the Order. There was so much to think about with every mission. The risks were extremely high as the young fighters went out to battle. At the end there was very little reward. Sister Kate knew about everything there was to be a good leader. Sister Rosette was just one of those holes on the road that came up.

Chronos had to smile at the statement from this young nun who had a big mouth and even bigger heart. He knew this ride was not even over. He had to help out in any way he could. Yet, where to start, he thought. He knew Sister Rosette would have a fit that he would start to help out with no knowledge of the situation. There was something inside of him starting to eat at him. What was it; he tried to put a finger on it.

"A penny for you thoughts?" Sister Rosette said with a smile. She knew Chronos was thinking about home.

"Yea…what?" he asked, he turned to see her smiling with a small glint of sadness in her eyes.

"You and I are really in a pickle. I knew that Sister Kate was up in arms about us all the time…but, she was always being careful in her scolding on us!" she said, bending her head down a little. She noticed her feet were rocking a little bit. She wanted to find her way home. She felt safe when she could rest at her home. Since the time she and Chronos were there in the 21st century, the feeling of being safe was nearly blown away with the dark embattlement of the war between good and evil.

"Yea…she been on own necks since the very first time we were on a case!" Chronos smiled.

He hoped that she would smile just bit more than she was. She was hurt like he was from the inside out. How long did they have to go on?

Closing her eyes for a second, she said, "Yea…I know…she can be a mother at times. I think I need her right now…I feel a little scared."

Chronos wondered what Sister Rosette meant. Was she that scared to see what had unfolded in front of them in the past two to three weeks? It did make the head spin just a little. He had to get a grip on the reality. He asked about if things were getting out of hand so quickly, then what would happen to them.

When Rosette opened her eyes, she looked at her friend. "Yet, I do feel protected by you. You helped me through a lot of things!"

Her statement made him smile. He said, "I wanted to be a friend since you were a kid. I was always an outcast!"

"Thanks!" she nodded. She felt better about the statement.

"I have been really a nothing to most people…now, I feel happy about being here with you!" he said, casting his eyes down a little. He knew that she was special to him.

"And you know what?" she interrupted. She took his chin in her one hand. "You need not to worry about me…I'm going to be fine!"

They both did not realize what was going to happen within the next 48 hours from this point. They were going to be a linchpin this nearly developed war between good and evil. The darkness had some new toys in which of hate they were brought out for now. This time, evil, had to kick everything it had to stand tall in front of good. Yet, good had a few aces up itself per verbally sleeve.

Omi and Ken were never allowed to see each other until they were finally brainwashed. They had fought with what little they had in the way of mind power. Tot was a little puppet very easily controlled; While Nagi was both a treasure and a pain. She was easily controlled to a point. There was so much to have with her. Yet, she was like a rose that had been damaged. She was handed over to a man who was both a gentleman and a vampire. He promised not to harm in any way. She was slowly turned into a woman who was very quiet and shy with gentle mind control. She had no way of changing back into the little woman child that she had been since her father hurt her.

She now sat at a small table, waiting in a high necked green dress. She just had tea and a piece of cake. She had been a very good girl who was ordered about by a manservant. She remained shy as he spoke to her. He asked, "What do you want to do know…Tot?"

"If I can go and out?" she asked with a shy glance in her eyes.

"Maybe…have you been studying hard?" the manservant asked as he looked over at her table. There was a book with a few lines written down in French. He was teaching her French and math in order for her to move up in the world. She had a quick grasp of science and technology. This was from the years with the Masafumi Takatori as she was crafted into who she was with the rest of Schreient.

She gave a dainty nod to the manservant. She wanted to go out for reason. Tot was not sure behind his reason. Yet. she knew there was someone waiting for her on the outside. She looked over at the book. She reached over to shut the book quietly. There was no need for alarm. She excused herself from the lessons. She said, "I wouldn't be long…"

"Are you sure…miss?" the manservant asked with a twitch of the eyebrow. He knew she was a very free spirit and there was no way of holding her down with lessons. He asked with a lilt of worry in his voice, "Don't be goofing off. Tonight is a very special night."

"Yes…Nigel…" she sighed. Then, she got upon from the chair. She gently padded over to the door. She turned to look at the room for a quickly second. The, she was gone. The door had closed quietly behind her. She began to walk down the hall which leads to a courtyard. She wondered for a minute or two where she was at. She was now thinking of someone that she had contact before. Yet, who was this person in her mind. She knew it was a boy and he was very good to her. His voice was kind as he spoke. She stopped in front of a picture of a young man with the same look as the boy bringing her memoires. He sat on a chair, looking coldly and straight ahead. It was like he had not more feeling left in his eyes let alone his face.

Then, Tot felt a sharp pain coming from her head. It quickly warped itself around her face like a large hand. She could hear noise coming from somewhere in the back of her memories. She tried to figure out what was going on. She tried to make out the noise. She could hear a muffled singer trying to put words in a song. Not know the song or even the music, Tot let the pain wash over for a couple of minutes. She let out a sigh with a weary smile. She felt a hand touch her right shoulder. Spinning around the hall to see who was touching her, tot felt cold.

"Tot?" a voice whispered loudly in her mind.

She spun around for a second time to see if anyone was there. There was nothing, no one in the hall.

"Tot?" the voice whispered for a second time.

Feeling the urge to scream, Tot balled up her fists and started to cry. She shuttered hard as she spoke, "Who are you?"

"Tot?"

"What you doing to me?" she cried out in a loud gasp. She placed both hands up to the sides of her head. It began to ache when she pressed her hands hard. Feeling tears forming in her eyes she whimpered, "Why?"

The pain and the whispering had stopped as quickly as it came. She looked around to see nothing out of sorts in the hallway. She had closed her eyes to block out any pain in which she had instantly found herself in. she sighed with a sad look in her eyes. What was going with her?

"Ahh!" a voice hummed near her. It sounded rich, dark and very deeply male.

Tot turned to look at a young man with dark hair and even darker eyes. His long black hair fell in a sexy, mess around his face. He smiled sadly as Tot as he asked, "What's wrong…little poppet?"

At first Tot was scared. She did not know what to do with this stinger. He seemed very nice to her. Yet, she did not want to trust him. She stood up straight and said, "I'm fine…Jean!'

"Oh?" Jean asked with a slight raised eyebrow. His smile was dark and he wanted to get Tot all for himself. He was ordered by the higher ups to leave this alone for special training. He did not want to cross the line as if it were to make vampire king upset. The whole balance between to the two factors of night walkers were just starting to accept each other as new family members.

"Yes…Papa told me that you were not supposed to be here for tonight…why are you lying to papa?"

Then, a deepening of the smile, Jean said, "I'm sorry little poppet. I have to change my mind. This street life of Japan is not for me!" Then, he shrugged his shoulders with a pout.

"Oh, Jean!" Tot rolled her eyes with another wise perturbed stare.

"The truth is the truth…I can't help that, little poppet," he reached over to gently pat Tot on the head. "I was born and lived on the French country side. I lived and died and lived again in nearly same small village. I wish I could back and see my house. Yet, I am part of the dust who tamed me for the rest of the time itself!"

"What are you going to do? You can't stay here. Father wouldn't upset with you!" she smiled shyly. She felt warmth coming from his hand.

"Yes…it's a risk that I have to take. I have too learn how to sneak pass him, my little poppet!" he grinned back, trying to make Tot feel good about the situation.

"Then, can you stay with me for a little while. I need to look for something or someone!" Tot had a curious tone on her voice.

"I could…yet, I have to be careful. I made your father upset with me!" he smiled. His hand slid down to her right cheek. "You are very pretty…little poppet. I don't want to see tears burning your sweet face! That why I am going to leave for just a little while!"

"Oh?" she smiled daintily. Then, she could feel another presence in her heart. Who was this boy she could sense, but not remember? Who? That was an answer that puzzled her deeply.

"Don't trouble yourself…my little one. Just take your time!" he smiled.

Things were just starting it heat up. Aya and Yohji were now a very dangerous lead into the gaming world. This was no normal hacking period of sitting at the computer. No, this was a special made map of the game maze that Manx had given to the two. Aya was surprised to see what was going down on the streets so quickly after Omi and Ken had disappeared. Yohji on the other hand was curious. He thought, "Why has this information out on the streets after the club had opened up. Do they care about complications?"

The back door to the Kitten Flower shop was being locked. Aya and Yohji were finishing up the last of the day's totals. Aya had told Yohji that he was going to lock up for the night. Yohji was in the front, waiting to close up for the day. He thanked the last person who left the shop before walking over to the large heavy metal door to pull down. He waited for a minute as his fingered reached up to see where the handle was.

There was a slight chill to the air which flew past Yohji. He shivered for a minute before pulling at the handle. He sighed, "Funny…it feels like rain!"

"What feels like rain?" a voice asked.

Yohji was startled a little as he looked around to see Aya standing at the check out counter. He was holding a large folder. He nearly dropped the keys. He gasped a little red face, "Don't do that!"

"Gomen!" Aya nodded slightly. He didn't want to sneak up on Yohji; he had to get the paperwork from that day. He knew that the rest of the world was on the edge. He did want to ease the problem, but how. He had no answers yet. He had to be careful with everything. He had also given a look see at his sister. Since the near death of his sister, Aya was very protective of his sister that he took her name from.

"That's O.K. I have been edgy too!" Yohji said as he placed a hand up to his left cheek. His left temple hurt from the sudden shock. He rubbed the temple very carefully. He did not want to have a worst than he started off headache. "I hope that we get down to business with this craziness. I wonder when we are going to find Omi and Ken."

"Let's hope it's soon!" Aya said quietly. He placed the folder down on the counter. He picked up the phone top give the hospital that his sister was staying at a call. He looked at his watch. He said, after he had heard the phone pick up "Hello?"

"Yes…Tokyo General…whom do you want to reach?" the sub-human voice asked.

"Aya Fujimiya, please!" he asked. As Aya waited for the charge nurse who looked after his sister, he looked up at the main street window. He noticed a shadow near the window. He thought of nothing to see just a shadow standing in the evening. He hoped there was a change in his sister's condition. He was holding on to the hope for a long time. He said to himself, "If I die before my sister wakes up…I hope it was not all in vain!"

"Yes…third floor, special care ward…Nurse Kotobuki speaking!" a pleasant female voice spoke over the phone.

"I was hoping to hear about my sister, Aya Fujimiya!" Aya said as he noticed the shadow on the wall changing shape. He was a little surprised to watch the strange shadow dancing at first.

"Aya Fujimiya?" nurse Kotobuki said.

"Yes, she's my sister!" Aya said. The shadow was great heavy in darkness. Aya turned to see nothing in the doorway. He thought he was over worked. He dismissed the idea of his eyes going bad. He turned to be greeted by an old friend.

Meanwhile Yohji had finished the last of the dailies. He had gone to the back for one last time before calling it a day. He knew Aya wanted to be alone when he was on the phone about his sister. He closed out the files on the store's laptop. He flipped off the switch to the power before closing up the laptop. Then, he had heard something coming from the front of her store. He quickly snapped shut the laptop case before hearing the noise again. He was sitting on a stool when he had worked. Now his feet made their way to the floor and he darted to the door.

There was strange feeling that began to hurt his mind. What was going on with this feeling? He did want to stop this feeling from the source. Yet, who was the source. He wondered of was Shuldig giving this headache. Schwartz had been quiet for the last two or three weeks. Yohji sighed and said, "O.k. I'm caught!"

He even raised his hands. The room was quiet and there was no shadow of another person in the room.

Yohji a little ticked off said, "What in the heck is going on?"

No response coming from the room. He walked over to the door which leads to the main flower shop. As he opened the door to the main room, Yohji was slammed with a powerful force of mind breaking proportions. He tried to fight back with all of his strength. His body screamed for air as it became airborne. In a heartbeat, he was landing on the wall like a leaf caught in a wild wind. He was not in sleep mode just yet. He body and mind fought hard to stay focused. He wondered somehow who was behind this unearthly attack. He landed on his knees after he slid off the wall. He gasped for life giving air. His eyes were blurred from the impact of the landing. He said in a weak whisper, "Where are you?"

There was response from the darkness.

Yohji looked around with a painful turn of the neck. He gasped feeling a set of hands touching his rib cage. He yelled, "LET ME GO!"

Still no response from the darkness.

Yohji wanted to cry out for Aya. He looked around for the light coming from the back. There was none to be had. Where was Aya? Was Aya in trouble, hurt or even worst dying? Yohji's mind scrambled in the sea of questions. There was no means of escape just yet.

Then, all was still…all was quiet. Yohji was quickly released from the pain, the power of the night mare world. He gasped hard as he found himself on the floor. He rolled to one side to see where he was. He forced himself to think as he noticed the coolers. "I'm still in the shop!" he thought.

"What happen to you?" a voice hummed in his head.

"What?" Yohji gasped as he tried to stand up. Ribs, spines knees began to scream in pain when he sat up slowly on the shop floor. What was going on? Yohji wanted Aya to be right now at his side. There was nothing to stop him outside of the pain. He tried to block it out. He called out for Aya. Aya was somewhere else. Yohji felt another presence in the room. Who was it?

"Stay here…if got to get some medicine…" the voice said gently.

Painfully, reluctantly Yohji turned his head to see Shuldig sitting at his back. Was that creep behind this latest attack?


End file.
